El jardinero
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Cuando el fiel jardinero de la familia Uchiha muere deben conseguirle un reemplazo, cuando finalmente lo encuentran, todos se ven envueltos de un gran problema del que no se podrán salvar, el gran problema de un triángulo amoroso... YAOI MADAZETSU
1. Capitulo 1 'Conociendo'

Hola a todosss! Bueno este es mi primer fic y vengo con un Madazetsu muy curioso que se me ocurrió un día, espero les guste, este capi está un poco corto, pero es lo principal para empezar, sin más los dejo

**Capitulo 1 ''Conociendo''**

Madara Uchiha era un hombre de familia que cuidaba de los dos grandes amores de su vida, su mujer, Hana y su bella hija Akira, la mujer era de mediana estatura y complexión delgada, ojos y cabello negros, su piel era blanca y suave, era una mujer muy pacífica y amable con todos, tenía una paciencia admirable, a diferencia de su esposo, mientras tanto Akira era un joven dotada con la más grande belleza, su piel era aún más blanca y tersa que la de su madre, sus ojos eran rojos, cortesía de su padre, su cabello negro y largo siempre suelto que volaba con el viento, su cuerpo perfecto y cara afilada, en fin, era como un ángel.

Esta familia era adinerada y tenía buenos negocios incluso con otros países, incluso en su casa había gran cantidad de personal para más comodidad, 5 sirvientas, 3 cocineros, 3 mayordomos y un jardinero, aunque este último, que por cierto era gran amigo de Akira, había muerto y ahora aún con la tristeza de haber perdido a un gran trabajador debían buscar un remplazo y así comienza esta historia.

Madara pidió-sin mucho interés-a su hija Akira que buscara un reemplazo, no importaba de donde, internet, periódico, etc., pero que lo encontrara rápidamente, está sin mucho ánimo lo buscó, aunque todo era lo mismo, viejos jardineros que no tenían nada de especial, pensó qué no tenía mucho caso seguir buscando así que mejor se preparó para salir a tomar un paseo.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de pensar en la partida de su querido amigo, ese hombre la veía como a su hija y ella como su padre, no es que no quisiera a Madara, pero al menos su jardinero la escuchaba cada vez que estaba triste, mientras tanto Madara nunca tenía tiempo para ella. Akira estaba tan concentrada en su mente que no vio a alguien caminar frente a ella que pronto chocó con su persona y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!-Grito Akira enfadada

-Lo lamento señorita, no pretendía hacerlo, es que venía muy distraído, lo siento-Dijo el otro, cuando Akira volteó cabeza la para mirarlo, vio con extrañeza al sujeto, tenía dos colores en su piel, la parte derecha de su piel era negra mientras que la izquierda era blanca, sus ojos eran bastante bonitos aunque extraños pues eran de color miel y su cabello era color verde-_Vaya, parece que_ la _radioactividad si afecta la genética_-pensó Akira, mientras que ella vivía en una zona limpia, la clase baja habitaba en lo más profundo de la ciudad y por lo mismo había gran cantidad de radioactividad debido a la planta nuclear que estaba cerca, de pronto dejo todos sus pensamientos de lado para mirar nuevamente al joven que se había levantado y le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Hmm… gracias, supongo-Dijo Akira aceptando la ayuda, tomo la mano del chico y se levantó

-De verdad lo lamento señorita, es que venía pensando en mucha cosas y no miraba por donde iba-Se disculpó el chico de dos colores que a Akira, ahora que lo miraba mejor, se le hacía lindo y guapo

-Aah… claro, no importa, yo venía igual, así qué… supongo que fue culpa de los dos-Respondió Akira sonriendo y el chico también sonrió

-¡Oh! por cierto, yo me llamo Zetsu, es un placer emm…-

-Akira, yo soy Akira Uchiha-Respondió la joven sonriendo, Zetsu se quedó mirándola con algo de asombro y temor y Akira lo miró confundida-¿Sucede algo?-

-No… bueno… es que… ¿En… en verdad eres Akira Uchiha…?... ¿La hija… del temido Madara… Uchiha?-Preguntó casi sin poder articular palabra alguna, Akira suspiró algo enfadada

-Pus si, si soy la hija de Madara, pero yo no soy como mi padre, no debes temerme a mí-Respondió sonriendo, Zetsu se tranquilizó un poco, tan solo un poco, y asintió, la verdad es que ella parecía linda y amable, era verdad que no se parecía a Madara, ni físicamente, tal vez si un poco en sus famosos ojos rojos, que según el pueblo, eran capaces de dominar a cualquiera y de seducir a quien quisiera, y al parecer era verdad, porque esa pequeña jovencita le estaba llegando al corazón en tan poco tiempo

-Oye… pues… Akira… si quieres… te puedo invitar a comer algo… tan solo como una disculpa-Dijo Zetsu y Akira se sonrojó un poco

-Hum… claro, si, por supuesto, te acepto la invitación-Dijo sonriendo, no iba a desperdiciar una comida gratis y menos si era con aquel chico, quien sabe cuando lo volvería a ver así que decidió aprovechar.

Akira iba muy feliz al lado de su nuevo amigo bicolor, incluso había olvidado lo que estaba pensando antes de estrellarse contra aquel curioso muchacho. Su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco cuando vio que Zetsu se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño y barato restaurant, no le gustaba la idea de comer ahí, pero sabía que posiblemente Zetsu no tendría dinero para ir a un lugar más lujoso, así que optó por no decir nada. Cuando entraron vio con curiosidad el lugar, de esquina a esquina, después volvió a mirar a su compañero de al lado que de pronto habló

-Buenas tardes señora Hikari-Saludó Zetsu a una mujer anciana que al parecer era la que cocinaba y atendía ese lugar

-Buenas tardes mi niño Zetsu-Respondió la mujer cortésmente y luego miró a Akira con curiosidad-Vaya, parece que vienes acompañado, es muy bonita-Dijo y Akira se sonrojó un poco

-Si así es, por accidente choqué con ella y ahora como disculpa la traje a comer-Dijo Zetsu

-Que bien, buenas tardes señorita, yo soy Kaneko Hikari, pero puedes llamarme Hikari solamente, si quieres-Dijo Hikari a Akira

-Aah… si claro, muchas gracias, yo me llamo Akira Uchi…yama, si me llamo Akira Uchiyama-Respondió Akira, Zetsu la miró confundido

-Pues mucho gusto señorita Uchiyama-Respondió la amable anciana

-Si... si quiere puede llamarme Akira-

-Entonces así será señorita Akira, por cierto, tomen asiento-Dijo Hikari y Zetsu se llevó a Akira a una mesa casi al fondo

**Fin del primer capi**

Espero les haya gustado, cualquier duda, aclaración o simple critica díganme, así me ayudan a mejorar

Sin más me despido ¡Byeeeee! ¡Cuidenseeeeee!


	2. Capitulo 2 'El nuevo jardinero'

Holaa! Por fin tengo el segundo capi, espero que les guste X3

**Capitulo 2 ''El nuevo jardinero''**

Zetsu y Akira fueron hasta el fondo del restaurante para tomar una mesa, Zetsu sacó una silla e invito a Akira a sentarse-_Es muy caballeroso-_pensó mientras tomaba asiento y agradecía al chico, después Zetsu fue a su silla

-¿Qué vas a pedir Akira?-Preguntó Zetsu mirando a Hikari

-Humm… pues no lo sé, es que no se que vendan en estos tipos de restaurante-Dijo mirando a Zetsu

-Mmm… entonces yo te pediré algo, seguro que te gustaran-

-Por supuesto ¡Sorpréndeme!-Gritó Akira bromeando a lo que Zetsu no pudo evitar sonreír

-Abuela Hikari, por favor tráiganos unos dangos-Dijo Zetsu a la ancianita

-Por supuesto mi niño Zetsu-Dijo Hikari tomando varios ingredientes-¿Cuántos quieren?-

-¿Comes mucho Akira?-Preguntó Zetsu

-Pues… jeje… pues algo supongo-Respondió Akira avergonzada pero sonriente

-Tráenos diez, por favor-Dijo Zetsu a Hikari

-Claro-

Después de eso hubo un poco de silencio, hasta que Zetsu habló

-Oye Akira ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hikari que tu apellido es Uchiha?-Preguntó en voz baja

-Escucha Zetsu, no sabes lo que es querer tener amigos y que todos huyan en cuanto saben de quien eres pariente, tuve suerte de que tu lo comprendieras, pero no sé como reaccionen los demás-Dijo Akira un poco triste

-Está bien, te entiendo… yo también sé lo que es no poder hacer amigos-Respondió Zetsu también triste

-¿Por qué dices eso? Es decir, era caballeroso, pareces un gran amigo y además eres guapo-Dijo Akira pero en cuanto dijo eso se sonrojó, Zetsu sonrió tristemente

-No es eso, mírame físicamente, mi piel es… uff… es abominable-Dijo tratando de no demostrar mucha tristeza, Akira lo miró con tristeza pero luego sonrió

-Pues yo no creo que sea abominable, es más, a mi me gustan mucho tus colores, porque… bueno, a mi me gusta mucho el Yin y el Yang, así que en mi habitación tengo un gran símbolo e incluso-Akira metió su mano por el abrigo que llevaba puesto y sacó un collar con el símbolo blanco y negro-tengo un collar que me regaló mi padre, así que no vuelvas a decir eso, porque para mí tus colores son hermosos y no son para nada abominables-Dijo casi enojada

-Pues… muchas gracias Akira, nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, bueno… la abuela Hikari me ha dado todo su apoyo, pero jamás con palabras tan profundas como esas-Dijo Zetsu con una pequeña sonrisa y Akira sonrió aún más

-Y bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Trabajas en algo?-Preguntó Akira

-Por ahora no, acabo de perder mi trabajo porque la familia con la que trabajaba se mudo, quisieron llevarme con ellos pero no podía dejar este lugar-Respondió Zetsu

-¿Y por qué no podías dejarlo? Es decir, es que de por sí la radioactividad ya afectó tu genética, hubiera estado mejor que te hubieras mudado con ellos-

-Lo sé, pero no podía dejar a mi madre aquí sola, está enferma y requiere de cuidados especiales y no puede ser transportada de un lugar a otro así nada más, eso empeoraría su salud-

-Hmm… no tenía idea de eso ¿Y no tienes más familia?-

-Mi padre, si así se le puede decir, dejo a mi mamá cuando supo que estaba embarazada y por lo mismo jamás tuve hermanos, ella era hija única y sus padres murieron hace tiempo, así que no tengo, ni primos, ni tíos, ni abuelos-

-Entonces… tú y tu madre están solos y tú necesitas otro empleo para mantenerla ¿No es así?-

-Así es, pero es muy difícil encontrar trabajo por aquí-

-Por cierto ¿En qué trabajas?-Preguntó Akira pensando que tal vez si trabajaba en algo como limpiar, servir, cocinar o algo así podría darle trabajo en su casa

-Bueno, yo trabajo como jardinero-Dijo Zetsu, los ojos de Akira se abrieron de par en par y sonrió

-¿Sabes qué? Yo tengo una oferta de trabajo que me gustaría que aceptaras-Dijo Akira con confianza en su voz

-¿En serio? Haber, dime que es-Respondió Zetsu interesado

-Hace poco se murió mi jardinero, que era gran amigo mío, pero mi padre me mandó a buscar a su reemplazo ¿Quisieras trabajar en mi casa?-Preguntó Akira, Zetsu sonrió e iba a responder afirmativamente, pero pronto pensó en Madara y mejor se quedó callado-¿Qué sucede? ¿No vas a aceptar?-

-No… bueno… es que no se… me gustaría pero…-

-Te da miedo mi padre-Completó Akira con fastidio

-Bueno… no…-

-Escucha, mi padre casi no trata con los trabajadores, soy yo y mi madre las que los tratamos más, solo tendrías que tratar con él para recibir tu pago, aunque no te preocupes, si te ocasiona algún problema yo me encargaré de decirle algo-Dijo Akira sonriendo, Zetsu sonrió y suspiró ¿De miedo? ¿De nervios? ¿De tranquilidad? Quizá todo junto

-Muchas gracias por esta gran oportunidad, mira que trabajar con la familia más importante de todo este maldito lugar, acepto con gusto, gracias Akira-Dijo Zetsu sonriendo y Akira le correspondió la sonrisa, se quedaron callados, se miraron sonriendo por un rato y poco a poco se fueron acercando el uno del otro, estaban un poco sonrojados, ya casi cuando iban a rozar sus labios el teléfono de Akira sonó y se alejaron rápidamente

-Hmm… espera, voy a contestar-Dijo Akira y tomó su celular, suspiró de enfado cuando vio el ''Papá'' en su identificador de llamadas y respondió

-_Hola papá-Saludó Akira sin ánimos, Zetsu tragó saliva difícilmente al saber quién era_

_-Solo preguntaré una vez ¿En dónde estás?-Preguntó Madara con enfado_

_-Estoy paseando en el pueblo-_

_-Sabes que es peligroso que andes en el pueblo tú sola-_

_-Tan solo estoy cumpliendo tu encargo, no encontré jardineros en ningún lugar y salí a buscarlo-_

_-¿Y ya lo encontraste?-_

_-Así es, ya cumplí tu encargo, así que creo que me merezco un descanso, además no estoy sola, estoy con nuestro nuevo jardinero y me acompañará a casa-_

_-Más te vale Akira, a la próxima quiero que me avises cuando tengas pensado salir-_

_-Le avisé a mamá-_

_-Dije que me avisaras a MÍ, no a tu madre, te quiero aquí en media hora ¿Oíste?-_

_-Si papi querido, te escuché, entonces en una hora llego-_

_-¡DIJE MEDIA HORA, NIÑA MALCRIADA!-_

_-Ok papi, una hora, ¡nos vemos!-_

_-¡NIÑA MALCRIADA, MEDIA HO…!-_

Akira cortó la llamada antes de que su padre terminara la frase, Zetsu se sorprendió por como Akira retaba a su padre, la miraba con asombro

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó Akira-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No, no, nada de eso, es que… me sorprende que seas tan… audaz-

-¿Ehh?-

-Si, como… como le hablaste a tu padre-

-A sí, pero como me quiere tanto es incapaz de hacerme daño-Dijo Akira sonriente, Zetsu la miro sorprendido y luego sonrió

-Ya están sus dangos-Dijo la abuela Hikari llegando a la mesa con una bandeja llena los bocadillos

-Muchas gracias-Dijeron los chicos al unísono y comenzaron a comer

-¡Waw! ¡Delicioso!-Dijo Akira, Zetsu sonrió, esa chica era la única que lograba sacarle una sonrisa sincera tan fácilmente

-Sí, te dije que te gustarían-Dijo Zetsu y ambos sonrieron, cuando terminaron los diez dangos pasaron a retirarse, pagaron y le agradecieron a Hikari, luego salieron del lugar

-Muchas gracias Zetsu, ha sido delicioso-Dijo Akira

-No hay de qué, entonces ya no te debo nada, mi disculpa está completa-Dijo sonriendo levemente

-Así es, ahora vamos, te presentaré tu lugar de trabajo-Dijo Akira tomándolo de la mano, ambos se sonrojaron pero no hicieron ni dijeron nada, solo siguieron caminando.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, se soltaron de la mano y Akira abrió las rejas de la entrada con una llave que sacó de su abrigo, cuando se acercaron a la entrada ahí estaba Madara parado con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de enfado

-¡Hola papi!-Dijo Akira de forma burlesca

-Al menos llegaste en la media hora exacta-Dijo aún con enfado

-Ay ya no te enojes, mira, traje al nuevo jardinero-Dijo señalando a Zetsu, ambos hombres se quedaron viendo, Zetsu con miedo y Madara con extrañeza-Ash, mira, ven aquí Zetsu-Akira tomó de la mano a Zetsu y lo acercó más a Madara, quería articular algo pero las palabras no le salían, mientras Madara seguía examinándolo de manera inquisitoria

-H… hola… señor… Madara… y… yo… soy el nuevo jardinero… mi nombre es Z… Zetsu… para servirle-Dijo Zetsu con dificultad, Madara no decía nada, lo que le preocupó mucho

-Ay papá, y dices que yo soy la malcriada, anda, respóndele-Dijo Akira incitando a hablar a Madara

-Un placer, como sabrás yo soy Madara Uchiha-Dijo Madara con voz seria y luego se dio la vuelta-Espero que hagas un buen trabajo, se te pagará por semana, empezarás con 200 ryus por ahora, si haces bien tu trabajo posiblemente suba, tenlo en cuenta-Dicho esto Madara se fue, Zetsu seguía como congelado y Akira estaba furiosa

-¡Ash! ¡Me choca que se ponga así!-Gritó Akira dando un taconazo en el piso, haciendo que Zetsu reaccionara

-No… no importa Akira, después de todo él es mi nuevo jefe-Dijo Zetsu con resignación-Es mejor que empiece desde ahora, dime Akira ¿Por dónde empiezo?-

-En el jardín trasero, te llevo-Dijo Akira y llevó a Zetsu hasta el jardín trasero, cuando estuvieron allí Zetsu se maravilló ante la cantidad de flores, plantas y árboles que tenía, también en medio había una fuente preciosa de agua cristalina, también había una mesa con tres sillas alrededor, parecía que allí iba la familia Uchiha a relajarse

-Este lugar es increíblemente bonito-Dijo Zetsu hipnotizado, Akira sonrió

-Qué bueno que te guste, pero… bueno tengo que irme, tengo clase de piano en media hora, pero cuando regrese vengo a verte-Dijo Akira dirigiéndose al interior de su casa

-Por supuesto Akira, nos vemos-Se despidió Zetsu y comenzó su trabajo, cortando la mala hierba y regando las flores, poco después llegó Hana con una bandeja llena de comida y agua, Zetsu la volteó a ver preguntándose quién era ella y notando que era muy parecida a Akira, se dio la vuelta hacia ella limpiando sus manos llenas de tierra con su playera color verde

-Buenas tardes joven, me alegra que Akira haya conseguido un nuevo jardinero y encima un nuevo amigo-Dijo Hana, Zetsu sonrió y también Hana-Por cierto, yo soy Hana Uchiha, madre de Akira y esposa de Madara-Dijo en tono tranquilo

-Mucho gusto señora Uchiha, yo soy Zetsu, para servirle-Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad y puedes decirme Hana, odio que me llamen por el apellido de mi marido, me hace sentir una propiedad más de él-Dijo un poco seria pero al final sonrió

-Pues… como desee, señora Hana-Dijo Zetsu sonriendo levemente

-¿Sabes? No creo que esa sea la ropa apropiada para hacer este trabajo-Dijo Hana mirando las prendas de Zetsu que eran una playera verde y un pantalón azul de vestir-Es más parece que antes de venir aquí ibas a una fiesta-

-Bueno… no precisamente, es que… un gran amigo mío murió hace poco y hoy fue su funeral, cuando me encontré a la señorita Akira venía de ahí, y por lo que me contó su hija parece ser que él era su jardinero-Dijo Zetsu sorprendiendo un poco a Hana, quién luego sonrió con pena

-Así que nuestro jardinero era tu amigo, vaya… que pequeño es el mudo-Dijo sonriendo levemente

-Así es, pero no importa supongo, me alegra trabajar para Akira-Dijo Zetsu y enseguida se sonrojo por lo que había dicho, a lo que Hana solo rio

-No te preocupes hijo, supongo que la llama del amor joven los invadió, eso está bien, Akira es una joven preciosa y buena de corazón, aunque tiene su carácter y tu pareces un buen muchacho, trabajador, caballeroso, educado y encima guapo, eres un buen partido-Dijo Hana

-Pero… yo… no tengo dinero… no podría hacer feliz a alguien como Akira que está acostumbrada a tener una vida llena de lujos… yo… no podría hacerla feliz-Dijo Zetsu poniéndose algo triste, Hana lo miró con una sonrisa de compasión

-Tranquilo Zetsu, ella no es de las que se fija en una gran mansión o en millones de fajos de billetes, ella es más de fijarse en lo de adentro, estoy segura que ustedes dos terminarán bien-Dijo Hana, dejo la bandeja en la mesita y se retiró lentamente-Por cierto, come de lo que está en la bandeja y mañana te conseguiré buena ropa para hacer tu trabajo, nos vemos-Dijo y se retiró, mientras Zetsu pensaba que era muy amable y que pobre de ella por tener que soportar a su marido

Mientras tanto…

Madara se en encontraba en su oficina que estaba hasta el último piso de su mansión, haciendo cuentas para poder pagarles a todos sus trabajadores-_Y ahora otro más_-Pensó recordando al nuevo jardinero, pronto dejo de hacer las cuentas por concentrarse en otra cosa, ese jovenzuelo jardinero bicolor que había llegado recientemente-_Era bastante extraño, aunque debo admitir que es un muchacho guapo, pero no concibo pensar que Akira pueda fijarse en él_-Madara miró por la ventana que daba hacia el jardín trasero y vio al joven jardinero-_Es tan solo un niño_-Pensó mientras lo observaba trabajar, estaba escarbando y por lo mismo parecía cansado, se había quitado la playera a causa del insoportable calor, sus manos estaban llenas de tierra, y tenía la frente sudorosa-_Pero que niño tan sexi…-_Pensó Madara pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y se sonrojó-_Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo… ¡bah! En fin, debo seguir con mi trabajo, tendré que hablar seriamente con él cuando venga por su primer pago… si no se aleja de Akira por las buenas tendré que hacerlo por las malas, y eso no le gustará-_Pensó Madara con una sonrisa diabólica, dio una última miraba al jardín y ahí estaba el chico tomando agua mientras que con su antebrazo se limpiaba el sudor de su frente, Madara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir como esa imagen le gustaba, con todas sus fuerzas se alejó de la ventana y comenzó con su trabajo de nuevo-_No empieces Madara, no de nuevo, no ahora-_Dijo y siguió con su trabajo tratando de olvidar lo sucedido

**Fin**

¿Qué es lo que atormenta a Madara?

¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, me costó trabajo planear el final ya que quería que acabara con un momento Madazetsu y es lo mejor que pude hacer, no sé en qué capi será cuando Zetsu recoja su paga pero ese sin dudarlo será un momento Madazetsu intenso. Sin más los dejo ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Capitulo 3 'Nuevas amistades

Holaa! Este capítulo me ha costado, empecé teniendo una idea y lo cambie por completo, pero creo que quedo mejor que como lo había planeado, en fin, aquí está

**Capítulo 3 ''Nuevas amistades''**

Zetsu había terminado de hacer todo en el jardín

-He hecho un buen trabajo-Dijo viendo todo su trabajo realizado-Ahora creo que iré a avisar que debo irme, deje a mamá sola y no quiero que se preocupe por mí-Dicho esto se adentró en la gran casa Uchiha para buscar a Akira o a Hana para informarles que ya se iba, no las encontró, pero poco después se encontró con uno de los mayordomos, era un hombre ya grande de pelo blanco y ojos negros, cuando el hombre se percató de la presencia de Zetsu se dirigió a él

-Buenas tardes joven ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-Preguntó amablemente

-Bueno… estaba buscando a la señorita Akira o a la señora Hana, pero no las encuentro-Dijo Zetsu

-Me parece que la señorita sigue en su clase de piano y la señora Hana ha ido con el chofer por ella-

-Ya entiendo, y bueno… uff… entonces ¿podría decirme donde se encuentra el señor Uchiha?-Preguntó Zetsu, no quería ir con ese tenebroso hombre, pero sabía que le iría mal si se iba sin avisar

-Por supuesto, yo lo llevaré-Dijo el mayordomo y le pidió a Zetsu que lo siguiera, el hombre se detuvo frente a un elevador y lo llamo, ambos se metieron y esperaron

-Por cierto, yo soy Zetsu-Dijo dándole la mano al hombre

-Un placer joven Zetsu, yo soy Kai, el mayordomo de la familia Uchiha-Dijo estrechando su mano con la del muchacho

-Mucho gusto-Respondió y comenzaron a conversar sobre sus vidas, pronto ambos se sintieron cada vez más en confianza e incluso rieron en varias ocasiones, cuando finalmente el elevador se detuvo Zetsu le agradeció al hombre y salió del ascensor

-Con cuidado joven Zetsu-Dijo el hombre

-Emm… por supuesto, gracias-Dijo un poco confundido pero después sonrió, el ascensor se cerró y Zetsu suspiró profundamente cuando se encontró frente a frente con la puerta de la oficina de Madara, decidió acercarse un poco y tocar la puerta, hubo un poco de silencio y después escuchó la voz seria de Madara

-¿Quién? Váyase que estoy ocupado-Dijo con ese tono tan propio de él

-Disculpe… señor Madara… soy Zetsu… el nuevo jardinero y… yo… solo quería avisarle que ya terminé mi trabajo y quería pedirle que me deje ir a casa para volver por unos asuntos que dejé pendientes-Dijo Zetsu un poco más seguro, después de eso hubo un silencio sepulcral de veinte segundos, lo que preocupó a Zetsu, de pronto volvió a escuchar la voz de su jefe

-Antes quiero que pases-Dijo Madara e instantáneamente se abrieron las puertas, Zetsu miró asombrado, Madara sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de Zetsu-Son puertas mecánicas, con tan solo un botón puedo hacer que se abran o se cierren-

-Vaya… es impresionante… señor Uchiha-Dijo Zetsu nervioso, Madara sonrió malévolamente, Zetsu se sorprendió de que siquiera pudiera sonreír

-Te acostumbras-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los papeles que tenía en su mesa-Por cierto ¿Qué me decías? No pude escucharte bien hace rato-Dijo Madara sin verlo

-Que… ya terminé mi trabajo y necesito que me deje ir ahora porque dejé asuntos pendientes en mi casa y… bueno… usted no me dio horario de trabajo así que…-Zetsu no sabía cómo continuar así que dejo la frase en el aire

-Está bien, ya vete, te quiero mañana aquí lo más temprano que puedas, puede ser a las 7, tu hora de salida será a las 7 de la tarde ¿Entendiste?-Dijo serio aún sin mirarlo-Anda, ya vete, de hecho son las 6:58, de aquí a que llegas abajo se termina tu jornada-

-Sí señor, muchas gracias-Dijo Zetsu, cuando iba a abrir la puerta de nuevo escuchó la voz de Madara

-Antes de que te vayas… ¿Quieres decirme que relación tienes con mi hija?-Preguntó Madara poniendo nervioso a Zetsu, quien se giró nuevamente hacia el otro hombre

-Yo… tan solo una amistad-Dijo Zetsu tratando de sonar seguro

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Madara girando la cabeza para verlo finalmente

-S… sí, estoy seguro…-Dijo Zetsu nervioso de sentir la mirada del Uchiha en él

-Está bien… puedes irte-Dijo Madara y regresó su vista a su papeles

-S… sí, muchas gracias…-

-Si llego a enterarme de que estás en algo más serio con mi hija te va a ir mal-Dijo Madara haciendo que Zetsu se volviera a poner nervioso y su corazón comenzó a latir rápido de miedo, ya que Madara se había levantado de su silla y se dirigía hacia él, cuando llegó a estar frente a frente con Zetsu le miró con seriedad-¿Está claro?-

-M… muy claro… señor… Uchiha-Respondió Zetsu casi inaudiblemente

-y también, deja de decirme ''señor Uchiha'' me hace sentir viejo-Añadió Madara sonriendo, Zetsu estaba realmente confundido y Madara al verlo volvió a poner cara de seriedad-Dime Madara-Completó el hombre y ahora si Zetsu no entendía nada-Escucha, te conviene que seamos amigos, porque tú no tienes ni idea de cómo trato a mis empleados, por tu bien es mejor que seamos amigos-

-Pero… ¿Por qué me da… bueno… porqué solo a mí me lo permite?-Preguntó Zetsu

-Porque además de que eres el único empleado que hace bien su trabajo puede que seas el próximo en entrar en mi familia, si las cosas van serias con Akira-Explicó Madara confundiendo a Zetsu y haciéndolo enfurecer un poco

-¡Pero Madara, ya le dije que no hay nada entre Akira y yo!-Gritó Zetsu, pero en seguida se arrepintió y bajó la cabeza avergonzado-Lo… lo siento… señor Madara… yo… debo irme-Dijo Zetsu pero antes de salir de la habitación sintió una mano sosteniendo su muñeca, Zetsu se giró lentamente, aterrado por lo que estaría a punto de pasar, pero cuando se giró se encontró con un Madara sonriéndole, creo que eso le aterró más que si le hubiera visto enojado

-Creo que no me molestaré solo porque me llamaste Madara, pero ten cuidado con esa gran boca-Dijo Madara sonriente mientras pasaba algunos de sus dedos por la boca de Zetsu, quien solo le miraba como petrificado, Zetsu cerró los ojos lentamente, extrañamente eso se sentía tan bien, mientras Madara se autocontrolaba para no hacer una locura de la que luego se arrepentiría, ambos estaban en sus burbujas mentales cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta haciendo que se separaran casi como si les hubieran puesto un resorte en medio, Madara fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su hija

-Akira…-Dijeron los dos hombres al unísono, a lo que Akira sonrió un poco divertida

-Hola, sí, soy yo, emm… ¿Qué haces aquí Zetsu?-Preguntó Akira sonriéndole al joven jardinero

-Nada, solo… venía a informar que ya me iba-Dijo Zetsu un poco sonrojado al recordar lo que había sentido momentos atrás

-¿Entonces te vas? Uff, bueno, está bien, me alegra haberte podido ver para despedirme-Dijo Akira y se despidió de Zetsu con un beso en su mejilla

-Igual a mí Akira, me da gusto, pero ya me tengo que ir, así que… hasta luego Akira… hasta luego… señor Madara-Dijo mirando a este último de reojo, a lo que Madara le miró con su fría mirada de siempre

-Igualmente Zetsu-Respondió fríamente Madara y se volvió a dirigir a su escritorio, Akira los miró sorprendida de que se llamaran por su nombre, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento

-Nos vemos…-Dijo por última vez Akira, Zetsu sonrió y se retiró, después Akira miró a su padre confundida-Padre… ¿Acabo de oír que tú y Zetsu se llamaron por su nombre?-Le preguntó Akira a Madara, quien no se digno a mirarla

-Así es-Contestó simplemente Madara, lo que enfureció a Akira

-¡No me contestes así! Padre, Zetsu te llamó Madara y… y tú no le dijiste nada-Dijo Akira extrañada de la repentina amabilidad de su padre

-Escúchame Akira, quizá sea el próximo en entrar a mi familia, así que empecemos bien, ahora medita eso y vete que estoy ocupado-Dijo Madara y Akira salió molesta de la habitación, luego pensó en lo que Madara le dijo

-_¿El próximo en entrar en la familia?-_pensó Akira, quizá su padre le estaba dando una oportunidad de estar con Zetsu, Akira sonrió complacida y se fue a su habitación

Mientras tanto Madara aún pensaba el lo que había pasado con el muchacho

-_Dios, debo estar volviéndome loco, lo mejor será ya no tener tanto contacto con él_-Pensaba Madara un poco consternado, no podía creer que le había dado tanta confianza a ese chico que apenas y se sabía su nombre, pero como no hacerlo, era tan lindo, tan amable, tan guapo, pero le había demostrado que también tenía su carácter, tenía todo lo que él pedía-_Por Dios, tengo una familia, una mujer y una bella hija, tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a eso, lo hice y ya no hay marcha atrás… pero tengo que admitirlo… me gusta… pero no puedo…_-Madara lo único que quería era vivir una vida normal, pero solo él sabía que eso era imposible y lo había sido desde que su padre lo obligó a casarse con Hana, maldecía el día en que su padre se había dado cuenta de la fortuna de la familia de esa mujer, que hasta ahora seguía detestando, sabía que Hana no tenía la culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir odio ante aquella mujer, es cierto que amaba o más bien ama a su hija, pero solo porque le recordaba quién era él antes de todo eso del compromiso, tan llena de vida, tan alegre, tan audaz, tan atrevida, todo eso había sido él, pero ahora… bueno, ahora solo existía el amargado, cruel, frío, temible y detestado Madara Uchiha, el hombre que obtenía todo lo que quería y no le importaba a quién hería con eso, esa muchachita era la única luz que le quedaba y… como decirlo, no podía quitarle a ella lo que más quería y si eso era Zetsu, soportaría las ganas de tenerlo a su lado por ella, una historia similar a la de antes-_Así que la historia se repite… estoy condenado a lo mismo-_Dijo Madara mientras sonreía tristemente y trataba de concentrarse en sus papeles, mientras tanto Madara vio por la ventana que Zetsu había regresado al jardín trasero, parecía mirar todo su trabajo realizado, a Madara se le salió una sonrisa sincera, pero después vio como Zetsu estaba dispuesto a irse-_Es tarde, será mejor que lo acompañe-_Dijo sonriendo, se le había olvidado completamente lo que había pensado anteriormente, bajó rápidamente por el ascensor y vio que Zetsu se alejaba caminando, Madara para pasar desapercibido se quitó el saco y se puso un suéter negro, se recogió el cabello en una coleta y se colocó unos lentes, así quizá no le reconocerían en el pueblo. Ambos caminaban en línea recta, Madara estaba aproximadamente a un metro del muchacho, lo suficiente para que, según él, Zetsu no se diera cuenta, pero el joven se daba la vuelta seguido para ver quien le seguía, eso le preocupaba un poco así que caminaba un poco más rápido, Madara decidió dejar de seguirle por un rato, pero antes de perder a Zetsu de vista Madara continuó siguiéndolo, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña choza en decadencia que estaba hasta el fondo de la ciudad, Madara vio al joven entrar y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio en qué situación tan baja estaba el agradable muchacho-_Es imposible_-Dijo Madara refiriéndose a la casa, imposible que ese joven viviera ahí.

**Fin de capitulo**

Dios, aun no puedo creer cuanto me costó este capítulo, no me llegaba la inspiración, he estado ocupada mentalmente, estoy mal y luego encima la escuela… jeje pero en fin, eso es cosa mía X3

Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo que, no sé muy bien aún, pero quizá vayan apareciendo los demás Akatsukis ^^ ¡Nos vemos!


	4. Capítulo 4 'Día en el hospital'

Holaaaaaaaa!

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado reviews y a los que se han tomado la molestia de leerla hasta este capítulo y a los que no también ¡Los amo, gracias!

**kuro tsuki uchiha****: **_¡Muchas gracias! :3_

**Hika Uchiha Hatake****: **_Si! Yo también la amo! X3_

**charlie-y****: **_Gracias! Sabes que te quiero mucho! 3 XP_

**Guest (anónimo): **_Aquí está tú pedido ;3 Gracias por el review!_

**Capitulo 4 ''Día en el hospital''**

Mientras tanto un joven de piel bicolor y cabello verde se dirigía a su casa. Cuando llegó abrió la puerta y se encontró con su madre en cama, como siempre, esa pobre mujer de cabello verde y ojos amarillos, piel levemente morena y complexión delgada que Zetsu tanto quería

-hola mamá-Dijo Zetsu sonriendo acercándose a ella, mientras Madara se asomaba por un pequeño agujero en la pared

-Zetsu… mi amor ¿En dónde estabas? Estaba preocupada…-Dijo la mujer con dificultad

-Conseguí un trabajo mamá… al fin lo hice y podré seguir comprándote la medicina-Dijo Zetsu tomando la mano de su madre, quien sonrió un poco

-Me alegra hijo, pero no me gusta que hagas todo por mí, siento que solo soy una molestia-Dijo sonriendo con tristeza

-No eres una molestia, esto lo hago por que te quiero y no vuelvas a decir eso-Dijo Zetsu un tanto molesto, pero luego le sonrió sinceramente, algo que Mai (su madre) correspondió sonriéndole

-Muchas gracias cariño… eres… un ángel caído del cielo-Dijo Mai mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al chico, mientras Madara seguía viendo todo desde un pequeño agujero en la pared con un poco de tristeza

-Nada de eso… tan solo soy tu hijo y te amo y por eso lo hago, pero no soy ningún ángel-Dijo Zetsu, su madre sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Madara miraba a Zetsu con admiración

-Sí que lo eres mi amor…-Dijo Mai pero de pronto comenzó a toser fuertemente, Zetsu pensó sobresaltado que era el ataque más fuerte que le había dado

-Mamá ¡Mamá por favor!-Gritaba Zetsu, Madara no perdió tiempo y llamó a una ambulancia.

Cuando terminó la llamada decidió dejar de ocultarse y entró rápidamente a la choza, Zetsu miró a Madara, no lo reconoció bien por el ''disfraz'' así que Madara se quitó los lentes y se soltó el cabello, Zetsu al verlo se quedó en shock, pero su madre volvió a captar su atención

-Tranquilo Zetsu, la ambulancia ya viene-Dijo Madara acercándose rápidamente a él y a su madre

-Mamá… por favor…-Decía Zetsu mientras lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas, Madara lo miró tristemente, no le estaba gustando nada verlo llorar, así que olvidó todo y abrazó fuertemente al muchacho quien se quedó en shock y se sonrojó fuertemente, pero necesitaba apoyo, así que no tardó en reaccionar y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Madara, quien no cabía de felicidad al sentir que el muchacho se había rendido ante su abrazo-Ma… Madara… no quiero que mi madre muera… es lo último que me queda…-Dijo Zetsu sin dejar de llorar, Madara lo abrazó fuertemente hacía él, realmente la afectaba ver a Zetsu llorar así

-Tranquilo Zetsu… todo saldrá bien-Dijo Madara acariciando el cabello del joven quien se abrazaba fuertemente a Madara, pocos minutos después llegó la ambulancia, rápidamente Madara les indicó que se llevaran a Mai, los hombres así lo hicieron y la subieron a la ambulancia, Zetsu se subió a la ambulancia y Madara también lo iba a hacer pero uno de los hombres lo detuvo

-Disculpe señor, solo familiares-Dijo el hombre, Madara le miró con odio

-A mí nadie me dice que hacer, yo soy Madara Uchiha-Dijo Madara y al otro hombre, por miedo, no le quedó de otra que dejarle pasar, Madara subió y tomó asiento junto a Zetsu, quien le sostenía fuertemente la mano a su madre mientras los hombres le daban atenciones medicas

-Mamá…-Dijo Zetsu con voz quebrada, mientras volvía a derramar lágrimas, Madara sentía una impotencia terrible al verlo llorar así y no poder hacer nada

-Zetsu… tranquilo… tu madre estará bien-Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro del peliverde, Zetsu no sabía bien cómo reaccionar, pero en esos momentos necesitaba apoyo, así que soltó con cuidado la mano de su madre y se lanzó a abrazar a Madara quien no podía asimilar muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero después le correspondió apretándolo hacia él, no muy fuerte, suficiente para tenerlo muy cerca pero dejándolo respirar

-Madara… por favor… no quiero que muera… es lo que más quiero en el mundo… la única familia que me queda… por favor Madara… no quiero perderla-Dijo Zetsu sin dejar de llorar, Madara apretaba fuertemente los puños ante la impotencia, quería hacer algo, pero lo único que podría hacer es pagarle el hospital y las medicinas, era lo único que podría hacer y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por Zetsu

-Tranquilo Zetsu, yo pagaré lo que sea necesario para que tu madre se salve, te lo prometo-Dijo Madara, Zetsu se soltó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara con sorpresa, a lo que Madara se quedó hipnotizado viendo los dorados ojos del muchacho mientras le daba un escalofrío por la columna al sentir al bicolor tan cerca de él

-Pe… pero Madara… usted no puede… bueno… usted no puede hacer eso…-Dijo Zetsu sin salir del asombro

-Si puedo… y lo haré… si no mal recuerdo te dije que fuéramos amigos… y eso hacen los amigos ¿No? Ayudarse en los momentos malos y buenos-Dijo Madara sonriendo, Zetsu tan solo acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Madara

-Muchas gracias Madara… no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco-Dijo Zetsu, Madara le acarició el cabello y sonrió

-No hay porque agradecer, lo hago de corazón-Dijo Madara, Zetsu aún no podía creer todo eso

-_Corazón-_Pensó Zetsu, si alguien le contara que Madara había hecho lo que estaba haciendo ahora no le hubiera creído, quien diría que el temido Madara Uchiha tenía ''corazón'' y que a quien se lo estaba mostrando era a él, Zetsu, el extraño hombre de dos colores y pelo verde.

Cuando llegaron al hospital bajaron a Mai y después se bajó Madara quien ayudó a Zetsu a bajar, después la llevaron a una de las habitaciones para saber cómo estaba y estabilizar su salud, Zetsu y Madara se quedaron sentados en la sala de espera, Zetsu aún lloraba pero se cubría con sus manos para evitar ser visto, Madara se acercó a él y lo abrazó nuevamente, Zetsu de nuevo correspondió al abrazo

-Tranquilízate Zetsu, verás que todo va a salir bien y tu madre estará mejor que nunca-Decía Madara mientras Zetsu con cada palabra de Madara se sentía más reconfortado

-Muchas gracias Madara… es usted un gran hombre-Dijo Zetsu sinceramente, Madara no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que alguien le había dicho eso, así que sonrió, Zetsu se separó de él y le miró a la cara con una sonrisa leve

-Te ves mejor con esa sonrisa-Dijo Madara limpiándole las lágrimas con un dedo, a lo que Zetsu no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-P… por cierto Madara… ¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Zetsu, Madara sonrió un poco

-Era peligroso que te regresaras a casa solo, decidí acompañarte-Respondió Madara, Zetsu sin saber porque se sonrojo, Madara lo miró y noto un tono rojo en las mejillas del muchacho, sonrió al verlo pensando que era muy tierno

-Te ves muy lindo cuando te sonrojas-Dijo Madara y Zetsu se sonrojó más

-Ma… Madara… ¿Por qué hace todo esto por mí?-Preguntó Zetsu nuevamente

-Ya te dije, tal vez seas el próximo en entrar en mi familia-Respondió Madara con un poco más de seriedad, ante lo que Zetsu se extrañó

-Pe… pero Madara… ¿Cómo puede decir eso? La verdad es que… no… nada…-Dijo Zetsu volteando a ver hacia enfrente de él

-¿Qué ibas a decir?-Preguntó Madara

-No… nada… en serio-Respondió Zetsu un poco nervioso

-Dímelo Zetsu o tomaré medidas drásticas-Advirtió Madara con una sonrisa perversa, Zetsu sudó frío

-N… no… de verdad… Madara… no era nada…-Dijo Zetsu alejándose un poco del hombre, quien se acercó más al chico

-Ok, conste que te lo advertí-Dijo Madara tomando al peliverde en sus brazos y lo tiró contra el asiento, después se abalanzó a él haciéndole cosquillas por los costados, Zetsu reía mientras trataba de quitarse al hombre de encima

-¡No… por favor jaja Madara por favor!-Gritaba Zetsu mientras Madara no daba señales de querer desistir

-Dímelo-Dijo Madara aún arriba del bicolor, mientras este seguía luchando por liberarse

-E… jaja está… jaja ¡Esta bien!-Dijo Zetsu, en ese momento Madara se separó un poco de Zetsu, pero sin quitarse de encima de él

-Entonces dime-Dijo Madara mirándolo con seriedad, Zetsu enrojeció un poco y se volteó para no mirar a Madara a los ojos que estaba arriba de él, Madara se autocontrolaba para no besarlo ahí enfrente de todos

-Bu… bueno… yo… lo que iba a decir es que… yo… pues desde hace poco tiempo… y… yo… me… di cuenta que… bueno… no era como los demás…-Dijo Zetsu completamente enrojecido, Madara lo miró confuso

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntó Madara

-Que… bueno… no me gustan del todo… bueno… las chicas-Dijo Zetsu enrojeciendo aún más, Madara lo miró con impresión y los ojos abiertos… ¡Dios! ¿Eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad con Zetsu? ¡No! Akira lo quería y además dijo ''No me gustan del todo las chicas'' pero entonces si le gustan aunque sea un poco, lo que significa que posiblemente solo quiera a Akira, pero le correspondía con gusto los abrazos… No, eso era tan solo porque necesitaba apoyo en esos minutos… Sí, eso era, Madara se levantó de encima del chico y se sentó, Zetsu hizo lo mismo-Eso es lo que no quería decirle-

-Pues… gracias…-Dijo Madara mirándolo de reojo

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Zetsu confundido

-Por tenerme esa confianza… aunque sea a base de castigos-Respondió Madara sonriendo, Zetsu sonrió con un leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas

-No hay de qué Madara, gracias a usted por escucharme-Respondió Zetsu con la mirada baja, avergonzado-Ni a mi madre le había dicho eso-Volvió a hablar Zetsu haciendo que Madara sonriera, realmente le encantaba pensar en que iba a pasar un largo tiempo con el chico, aunque fuera en un hospital, pero algo era algo, Madara volvió a abrazar a Zetsu y este volvió a corresponder acomodando su cabeza en su pecho

-Madara… -Dijo Zetsu antes de quedarse dormido en brazos de Madara, este abrazó más a Zetsu y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, estaba sumamente feliz y muy metido en su no tan inocentes pensamientos, cuando de pronto Zetsu comenzó a murmurar cosas dormido-Madara… Madara… te quiero… me… me gustas-Dijo Zetsu en sus sueños

Madara no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso!? ¡Zetsu le estaba confesando sus sentimientos mientras dormía! Eso era imposible… quizá él era el que se había quedado dormido y estaba soñando tan magnífico sueño, Madara miró al muchacho con sorpresa y lo abrazó más hacia él

-Jamás te dejaré ir-Susurró Madara atrayendo más al chico hacia su cuerpo, después de un rato de confusión Madara también se quedó dormido

**Fin**

Hola! Lamento que esté un poco corto pero creo que es suficiente, ¿Acaso Zetsu no es lindo diciendo eso mientras duerme? Yo digo que sí !X3

Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme sus reviews, se vale de todo ;3


	5. Capítulo 5 'El trato'

Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews y espero que les siga gustando la historia

**Capítulo 5 ''El trato''**

Ambos hombres seguían dormidos, cuando de pronto una voz gritando los despertó a los dos

-¡Familiares de la señora Mai!-Gritó un doctor, Zetsu y Madara rápidamente se pusieron de pie

-Yo… yo soy Zetsu, soy su hijo-Respondió Zetsu nervioso por lo que le iban a decir

-Bueno joven Zetsu, mucho gusto, yo soy el doctor Kazuo Akimoto-Dijo el doctor mirando algo serio a Zetsu-Bueno, pues… no les voy a mentir, la señora Mai está grave y al parecer tanto tiempo cerca de la radioactividad le dio cáncer de pulmones, ahora lo siguiente es hacerle análisis para ver si se le ha esparcido por otros órganos-Dijo el doctor y Zetsu no podía moverse ni articular nada, esta como en shock por la revelación

-_¿Cáncer?-_Pensó Zetsu sin moverse aún, Madara quien lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza se acercó a él y lo abrazó por atrás

-Zetsu ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó Madara

-S… sí… disculpe doctor ¿Cuánto costará el tratamiento?-Preguntó Zetsu, no quería escucharse como un idiota materialista que se preocupaba más por el dinero que por su propia madre, pero ese tema era algo que le preocupaba en serio

-Pues, debo decirle que debemos hacer el presupuesto, pero sí le puedo decir que no será barato-Dijo el doctor con un poco de pena en su voz, Zetsu bajó la cabeza tratando de no volver a llorar, Madara miró a Zetsu y luego al doctor

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, yo pagaré todo-Dijo Madara, el doctor asintió con la cabeza y Zetsu se giró a mirarlo con gran sorpresa

-P… pero Madara… No podría aceptar eso-Dijo Zetsu sobresaltado

-No me importa, yo lo voy a pagar-Respondió Madara seriamente, Zetsu le miró confuso

-Si ese es el caso empezaremos de inmediato-Dijo el doctor y se retiró, Zetsu se giró a Madara para verlo con molestia y los brazos cruzados, Madara no pudo evitar sonreír divertido al ver la pose ''seria'' del otro

-No te pongas así Zetsu, ya te dije lo de los amigos-Dijo Madara excusándose

-Madara… no me hace ni p… maldita gracia, jamás en mi vida podré pagarle todo ese dinero-Dijo Zetsu enojado

-Entonces… supongo que te tengo un trato, así podrás pagarme todo eso ¿Interesado?-Preguntó Madara, Zetsu levantó una ceja y asintió

-Está bien Madara, dígame-Respondió Zetsu cerrando los ojos

-Antes que nada, en primera quiero que dejes de llamarme de usted, tutéame más por favor-Pidió Madara con su dedo índice levantado, Zetsu enrojeció un poco

-Pero Mad…-

-Nada, ya dije-Interrumpió Madara, Zetsu volvió a cerrar los ojos y asintió nuevamente-Y segunda, me pagarás tu deuda haciéndome un gran favor-Continuó Madara, Zetsu se mostró confundido-Le pagaré todo a tu madre si tu vienes a vivir a mi casa-Dijo Madara y Zetsu abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Madara quería que él se fuera a su casa a vivir entre su familia? Nada de eso tenía sentido

-Pe… pero Madara… no puedo… yo no puedo aceptar eso-Respondió Zetsu aún sin salir de su asombro

-¿Por qué no?-Preguntó Madara alzando una ceja

-Por… ¡Por donde empiezo Madara! Uno, soy un simple empleado que no lleva ni dos días en tu casa, dos, ¿Qué haría yo en una reunión con todas tu familia?, tres, ¿Qué pensarían Akira y Hana?, cuatro, eso es extremadamente raro, digo, que el gran Madara Uchiha invité a quedarse en su casa a su jardinero y que encima le pague las terapias a su mamá, cinco, yo ya tengo una casa y seis, ¡Me sentiría realmente incómodo!-Decía Zetsu ya alterado

-Bueno, te diré los pros, uno, ya sé que eres un empleado, pero Akira te quiere e incluso yo te he llegado a apreciar y también Hana, dos, si gustas puedes irte a pasear o irte al jardín en una reunión familiar o de lo que sea, tres ya te dije que a ellas también les simpatizas, les diré la verdad, que vives en horribles situaciones y que yo te invité a nuestra casa, te aseguro que Akira se va a emocionar y Hana no dirá nada, cuatro, si es cierto, pero ya te dije que te he llegado a apreciar y que aparte quiero que seamos amigos, así que como buen amigo quiero ayudarte pero esperando algo a cambio, cinco, esa casa solo está esperando el próximo temblor para derribarse en tu cabeza y en la de tu madre y seis, ahí van a estar Akira, Hana, yo, Kai y puedes invitar amigos y venir a visitar a tu mamá, no veo lo incómodo y si te preocupa ser una carga no te preocupes, somos pocos en mi familia y tengo dinero de sobra, además tu seguirás trabajando, así que no serás una carga Zetsu-Decía Madara con mucha confianza en su tono de voz, Zetsu trataba de decir algo para contrarrestar las palabras de Madara, pero es que todas eran muy válidas y ya no supo que decir

-P… pero… bueno… uff… está bien… Madara… tú ganas-Dijo Zetsu sintiéndose derrotado, Madara sonrió con superioridad

-Perfecto, entonces ahora mismo le llamo a Kai para que preparé la habitación de huéspedes, y ahora mismo vamos por tus cosas a tu casa para trasladarlas a mi casa-Dijo Madara sacando su celular y comenzó a marcar un número, a Zetsu no le quedó más que suspirar resignado

-Por cierto Madara, quiero pasar la noche aquí, tú verás que quieres hacer-Dijo Zetsu yéndose a sentar, pero no por eso Madara dejó de marcar

-Me quedo-Dijo Madara secamente, Zetsu le miró con una ceja levantada

-¿Estás seguro?-Preguntó Zetsu

-En primera no te recomiendo que te quedes aquí, si quieres ve a ver a tu madre y te regresas conmigo, es más, ahora que lo pienso no te dejaré quedarte, te llevaré conmigo así te tenga que amarrar-Respondió Madara, Zetsu le miró con enojo

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer y menos para obligarme a algo-Respondió Zetsu frunciendo le seño levemente, Madara sonrió divertido, cosa que molestó al chico

-Soy tu jefe-Dijo Madara con su sonrisa de superioridad

-Mi jefe del trabajo, pero no el de mi vida-Respondió Zetsu

-Eso desearía-Murmuró Madara

-¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Zetsu con la ceja levantada

-Nada-Respondió Madara rápidamente, Zetsu lo miró con escepticismo

-En fin, iré a ver a mi mamá, ya pensaré en lo que voy a hacer después-Dijo levantándose de la silla, Madara vio como se acercó a preguntarle la habitación a una enfermera y la mujer se lo llevó con ella, Madara, disimuladamente, siguió a ambos.

Madara, Zetsu y la enfermera caminaron por un largo pasillo con varias puertas a los lados, Madara iba escondiéndose en el camino, hasta que la enfermera dijo algo y Zetsu se metió a la habitación, Madara esperó a que la enfermera se fuera y luego se quedó afuera de la habitación

-Mamá-Dijo Zetsu tomando asiento junto a la cama de Mai

-Hola… mi amor… ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó Mai a su hijo quien negó con la cabeza

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti-Dijo Zetsu acariciando la mejilla de su mamá con su mano

-Bien amor, me dijeron que en cuanto comiencen el tratamiento podré irme a casa… pero Zetsu, esos tratamientos son muy caros y… nosotros no tenemos…-

-Eso no importa, yo lo voy a pagar todo… con ayuda de un buen amigo-Interrumpió Zetsu, Madara sonrió al escuchar como lo había llamado

-¿Qué amigo?-Preguntó Mai confundida

-Es… es mi jefe… Madara Uchiha-Respondió Zetsu nervioso y un poco sonrojado

-¡¿Madara Uchiha me va a pagar las terapias!?-Gritó Mai, Zetsu trató de calmarla enseguida

-Tranquila mamá, no es bueno que te pongas así…-

-Pero Zetsu… de seguro ese hombre quiere algo a cambio… no sé… a lo mejor te quiere…-Decía Mai pero en eso Zetsu le puso su mano en la boca completamente sonrojado, Madara que estaba afuera de la habitación también se sonrojó

-¡Mamá! Por… Argh… por supuesto que el señor Madara no quiere nada conmigo, lo hizo porque últimamente no hemos estado llevando bien-Dijo Zetsu sin quitarse el sonrojo

Madara seguía sonrojado y tenía cierta culpabilidad, no iba a negar que esa idea se le había pasado anteriormente por su pervertida mente, claro que él no iba a obligar a Zetsu a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero claro que tener a Zetsu en su casa sería una gran tentación, sobre todo cuando le dijera al joven que la habitación que le tenía preparada está justo al lado de la suya…

-Hay Zetsu… ¿Y acaso no te pidió nada a cambio?-Preguntó Mai, Zetsu se puso visiblemente nervioso ante esa pregunta

-Pues… si… de hecho sí…-Dijo Zetsu con nerviosismo

-¿Qué fue Zetsu? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te pidió?-Preguntó Mai enojándose más conforme preguntaba

-Que… que me fuera a vivir a su casa... con él, con su esposa Hana y con su hija Akira-Respondió Zetsu, Mai hizo una cara de enfado

-¡No puedes aceptar!-Gritó Mai

-Si puedo y lo voy a hacer madre-Respondió Zetsu seriamente

-¡Que no! ¡Soy tu madre y te lo prohíbo!-

-¡Yo tengo mis razones! ¡Además es lo mejor para nosotros dos!-

En ese momento de alta tensión entró Madara sorprendiendo a ambos

-Madara…-

-Uchiha…-

Dijeron madre e hijo, a Madara le pareció divertido pero no hizo muestras de eso

-Discúlpeme señora Mai, mis intenciones con Zetsu no van más allá de una simple amistad, creo que su hijo es un buen trabajador y es un ser humano que vale la pena, es por eso que le propuse eso y de hecho quería proponerle a usted que en cuanto salga del hospital se venga también a mi casa-Decía Madara, Mai realmente estaba muy sorprendida, increíble lo bueno que estaba siendo ese hombre con ellos, de pronto volteó a ver a Zetsu, quien miraba a Madara con una sonrisa, Mai tampoco podía creer que su hijo tuviera una relación de amistad con ese hombre tan maldito, todo el mundo se había vuelto realmente loco

-Escuche señor Uchiha, no quiero ser grosera, pero no podemos aceptar eso, tan solo seriamos una carga para usted y aunque aceptáramos ¿Cómo sabemos que no planea nada malo?-Preguntó Mai cruzando los brazos, Zetsu miró a Madara avergonzado, Madara que se dio cuenta del momento por el que pasaba Zetsu así que decidió no comenzar a discutir y solo decir lo absolutamente necesario

-Igual señora, no es por ser grosero, pero ustedes dos vendrán conmigo y no quiero nada a cambio, ni a su hijo ni a usted ni nada y ya le dije, lo hago solo porque creo que Zetsu es una gran persona y un trabajador muy valioso-Dijo Madara con confianza en su voz, Mai aún lo miraba con escepticismo

-Está bien señor Uchiha, aceptamos su trato, pero a la primera señal de que intenta algo con mi querido hijo, le aseguro que nos iremos ese mismo día-Condicionó Mai, Madara sonrió y Zetsu bajó la cabeza, completamente avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo su madre

-Está bien señora Mai, pero que sepa que jamás pretendí otra cosa-Respondió Madara sonriente y después pasó a retirarse

-No le creo ni media palabra-Murmuró Mai cuando el Uchiha ya había salido

-Mamá quizá te cueste creerlo pero Madara no es el hombre sin corazón que todos piensan, es agradable e incluso se podría llegar a decir que en realidad es bueno de corazón, quizá es así por algo malo que le haya pasado anteriormente-Dijo Zetsu tratando de que su madre comprendiera la situación y también porque, aunque el mismo se lo negaba, le emocionaba la idea de vivir con Akira, Madara y Hana.

De pronto entró la misma enfermera que lo había llevado

-Disculpe joven pero debemos preparar a la paciente-Dijo la enfermera con voz calmada

-Está bien-Respondió Zetsu, besó a su madre en la frente y se despidió mientras salía por la puerta

Cuando llegó a la sala de espera se encontró con Madara quien le dirigió una sonrisa

-¿Listo para irnos?-Preguntó Madara

-Sí, supongo… la verdad no tengo ganas de nada… quisiera quedarme con mi madre pero está muy molesta conmigo, prefiero dejarla sola por hoy para que se le enfríe la cabeza-Dijo Zetsu con desgano

-Bien, entonces vámonos… por cierto Zetsu, el trato no acaba ahí-Dijo Madara, Zetsu se confundió

-¿Y qué más quieres?-Preguntó Zetsu con un poco de nerviosismo, pero no dejó que se notara

-¿Tú vas a la escuela?-Preguntó Madara

-No, apenas terminé la secundaria y no volví a estudiar-Respondió Zetsu-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Porque también quiero que vayas a la escuela-Respondió Madara, Zetsu volvió a sorprenderse

-P… pero Madara… eso me gustaría mucho pero… es demasiado lo que estás haciendo por mí… además eso no es como un pago, más bien parece otro favor más de tu parte-

-Mira Zetsu, tú déjame a mí hacerlo ¿Sí?-Dijo Madara poniéndose serio

-Está bien Madara… muchas gracias…-Agradeció Zetsu bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

Después de que llegaron a casa del Uchiha, este le dijo a Zetsu donde estaba su habitación, quien se sonrojo al saber que Madara dormía solo y para colmo su habitación estaba justo al lado de la suya, pero no dijo nada y cuando entró sus cosas ya estaban en su habitación, las guardo en el ropero y lo demás lo acomodó en distintos lugares, a decir verdad el lugar no estaba nada mal y lo había arreglado a su gusto, después de un día de tantas emociones Zetsu se acostó en su nueva y cómoda cama y se dispuso a dormir, pero la puerta sonó y fue a abrir

-Hola Zetsu-Dijo Akira una vez que Zetsu abrió la puerta

-¡Ah! Akira hola-Saludó Zetsu feliz-Perdón por no decirte que iba a invadir tu casa pero… todo fue tan rápido-Dijo Zetsu sonriendo nervioso

-No te preocupes amigo, me gusta mucho que vivas aquí… aunque debo decirte algo importante-Dijo Akira poniéndose un poco más seria

-¿Y qué es?-

-Pues… dentro de algunos meses me iré a estudiar lejos y… para no irme sola mi mamá me va a acompañar, así… lo lamento pero tendrás que quedarte solo con el gruñón de mi papá-

Zetsu ante esas palabras no supo cómo reaccionar ¿Quedarse solo con Madara? Bueno y lo que es peor ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? Nada tenía sentido

-Uff… pues ni hablar… no te preocupes Akira, últimamente nos hemos estado llevando bien… así que… no creo que sea mucho problema-Dijo Zetsu, Akira sonrió con pena

-Bien… me alegra Zetsu y… bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses-Dijo Akira despidiéndose, Zetsu le sonrió como respuesta y luego cerró su puerta para irse a dormir de una vez.

-_Que día más raro_-Pensó Zetsu justo antes de quedarse dormido.

**Fin**

Aaaaaah! Aquí termina el capitulo 5 y recuerde… ''El ha-ha-harte es eternoo'' jajaja (Frasecita sacada de YouTube, todo el crédito a su creador XP)


	6. Cápítulo 6 'Nueva vida'

¡Hola a todos! De nuevo estoy aquí, ahora con el capítulo 6, espero que les guste

**Capítulo 6 ''Una nueva vida''**

Después de algunas semanas, Mai se fue a vivir a la casa Uchiha y en cuento a Zetsu, él había entrado a la escuela y había hecho tres buenos amigos a los que apreciaba mucho, ellos se llamaban Kisame, Itachi y Tobi, aunque este último se comportaba muy raro con él, casi parecía que Tobi pensaba que eran novios o algo y es que el muchacho pelinegro le había pedido ya varias veces que salieran juntos, pero el problema es que a Zetsu cada vez le simpatizaba más Madara e incluso había llegado a gustarle… espera ¿Qué? ¿Gustarle? Pues sí, en realidad aunque el mismo se lo negara el Uchiha le había empezado a gustar y para acabar gracias al cruel destino Tobi también era un Uchiha ''_Están por todas partes'' _pensó Zetsu.

En fin, hoy es un día como cualquier otro y Zetsu debe ir a la escuela como todos los días. Como de costumbre Zetsu se levantó y se vistió, con un pantalón de mezclilla azul claro y una playera verde, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Madara, enseguida tocó la puerta

-¿Quién?-preguntó Madara desde adentro

-Soy Zetsu, solo te aviso que ya me voy a la escuela-Respondió Zetsu

-Por supuesto Zetsu, cuídate-Dijo Madara, Zetsu asintió confundido y se fue, la verdad esperaba una respuesta con un poco más de sentimiento, pues Madara siempre salía de su habitación, lo abrazaba y le decía que se cuidara mucho, pero sin darle más importancia decidió irse, pero en el camino se encontró a Akira

-Hola Zetsu ¿Ya te vas?-Preguntó Akira sonriente, como siempre

-Así es, ya voy un poco tarde, nos vemos Akira-Dijo Zetsu antes de seguir caminando, Akira le sonrió y lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo

-Antes Zetsu, tengo que decirte que probablemente ya no te vea cuando regreses-Comentó Akira con una sonrisa nostálgica

-¿Y eso?-Preguntó Zetsu confundido

-Hoy mismo me voy a estudiar al otro país, ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté hace semanas?-

-Oh, es cierto… cielos Akira… voy a extrañarte demasiado-Dijo Zetsu abrazando a la chica, quien correspondió gustosa

-Te quiero Zetsu, nos volveremos a ver-Dijo Akira tristemente y luego se separó de Zetsu-Bueno, mejor ya vete, se te hará tarde-

-Claro, te quiero mucho Akira y espero que te vaya bien con tus estudios, cuídate-Dijo Zetsu, Akira sonrió y se metió dentro de la casa, Zetsu se dirigió hacia su escuela

Zetsu iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, desde que Madara empezó a gustarle sintió que estaba traicionando a Akira y a Hana, eso le entristecía mucho, pero no podía hacer nada, de pronto una mano en su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se volteó y vio a su amigo Kisame sonriéndole, Zetsu sonrió también

-¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo dormiste?-Preguntó Kisame alegremente

-Muy bien, gracias Kisame ¿Y a ti como te ha ido?-Preguntó Zetsu casi con la misma alegría

-También igual, gracias-Respondió el peliazul, luego miró un tanto extrañado a Zetsu, que parecía deprimido-¿Estás bien?-

-Si Kisame… bueno… ya sabes que tengo-Respondió Zetsu y es que el bicolor ya le había contado a Kisame lo que sucedía con Madara y sus sentimientos

-¿Otra vez con lo de Madara?-Preguntó Kisame y Zetsu asintió-Zetsu… sabes que no es por molestar, pero he visto como te mira el viejo ese, de seguro solo quiere ''eso'' de ti-Dijo Kisame con un poco de enojo, le molestaba que ese viejo, como él lo llamaba, jugara con su mejor amigo

-No lo sé Kisame, quizá si o quizá no, pero eso no quita que el maldito me enamoró-Respondió Zetsu con fastidio, el también estaba enojado consigo mismo, Kisame lo miró con pena

-Ah tranquilo mi estimado amigo bicolor, sabes que yo estoy para lo que quieras-Dijo Kisame pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo, el cual sonrió contento

-Muchas gracias Kisame-Respondió Zetsu agradecido

De pronto por ir platicando no vieron cuando ya habían llegado a su escuela, en la entrada vieron a Itachi y a Tobi que parecía que estaban esperándolos, los otros dos se acercaron sonrientes

-Hola Itachi, hola Tobi-Saludó Kisame a los otros dos

-Hola Kisame, hola Zetsu-Respondió Itachi con una casi imperceptible sonrisa

-¡Hola Kisame! ¡Hola Zetsu!-Saludó gritando Tobi, de pronto se abalanzó al de pelo verde quien lo miró con un poco de molestia

-Emm… hola Tobi ¿Podrías bajarte?-Preguntó Zetsu, Tobi se bajó inmediatamente de su amigo

-Lo lamento, Tobi es un buen chico ¿Verdad que si?-Preguntó Tobi, los otros tres lo miraron con extrañeza, siempre era así

-Si Tobi, sí, eres un buen chico-Dijo Zetsu, Tobi rápidamente se abrazó a él

-¡Gracias!-

Después del incómodo momento sonó el timbre y los cuatro amigos se metieron al gran edificio.

El día pasó normal, las clases sumamente aburridas, uno que otro profesor no vino y los alumnos hacían pequeñas ''fiestas'' en el salón, en el que todos aprovechaban para hablar con quienes no acostumbraban hacerlo, al final del día, al fin se había terminado la escuela, Tobi se había ofrecido a acompañar a Zetsu a su casa o mejor dicho a la casa de Madara. En el camino Tobi no dejaba de mencionar cosas que Zetsu no lograba entender del todo, ese chico cuando quería se comportaba como un hombre maduro y cuando no se portaba como un niño de cinco años, aunque a decir verdad a Zetsu le hacía mucha gracia su ''doble personalidad'', a pesar de que Tobi solo viva para acosarlo, se había ganado un lugar en el corazón del de pelo verde

-Este… Zetsu… tu… ¿Crees que podríamos ir a pasear o algo así?-Preguntó Tobi un poco nervioso

-Emm… no lo sé Tobi… si termino mi trabajo a tiempo te llamaré para que salgamos ¿Sí?-Respondió Zetsu un poco sonrojado

-¡Por supuesto!-Contestó Tobi con su ánimo de siempre y es que era la primera vez que Zetsu le decía una especie de ''tal vez'', siempre le decía ''no'' y ya

Pronto llegaron a la casa Uchiha y Zetsu comenzó a despedirse de Tobi

-Bueno Tobi… muchas gracias por acompañarme… al rato te llamo para saber si sí o no-Dijo Zetsu

-Por supuesto Zetsu ¡No sé como podré resistir mi vida sin ti las últimas horas!-Gritó Tobi dramáticamente abrazando a su amigo quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír

Por otro lado, Madara estaba en su oficina del último piso, cuando escuchó alboroto y se asomó por su ventana delantera, cuando de pronto vio a Zetsu y a Tobi abrazados, ira recorrió cada parte del cuerpo de Madara-_''Maldito''-_Pensó Madara sobre su sobrino, rápidamente salió de su oficina.

-Pues… no te preocupes Tobi… sé que no vas a morir-Dijo Zetsu siguiéndole la corriente, el bicolor trataba de zafarse del abrazo de Tobi pero este no tenía intenciones de dejarlo-Tobi… esto se está tornando incómodo-

-Lo lamento Zetsu, pero es que de verdad me gustas, te quiero, no quiero estar ni un segundo sin ti-Respondió Tobi, Zetsu se sonrojó a más no poder

-P… pero no digas eso Tobi, yo no me merezco eso-Dijo Zetsu pensando en todos sus problemas que iban relacionados con Madara

-Vaya sobrino, tiempo sin verte-Dijo una voz grave atrás de ellos, ambos amigos voltearon y vieron a Madara ahí parado con una expresión de pocos amigos

-Tío Madara…-Dijo Tobi con su personalidad más madura y una voz más grave, ambos Uchiha se vieron con intensidad, Zetsu tan solo los miró con cierto temor

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?-Preguntó Madara cruzando los brazos

-No estoy en tu casa, aún estoy fuera y solo me ofrecí a traer a Zetsu porque no quiero que le pase y nada, por que me gusta, tío Madara-Respondió Tobi, Madara lo miraba con rabia y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a lanzar a golpearle

-T… Tobi… muchas gracias por acompañarme… pero será mejor que te vayas… al rato te llamo ¿Sí?-Dijo Zetsu sosteniendo del brazo a Tobi, este sonrió triunfante y Madara miró la escena con odio

-Está bien Zetsu, solo porque tú me lo pides-Dijo Tobi y se fue con una mirada de superioridad hacia Madara

-Maldito niño, creído, infeliz-Murmuraba Madara al verlo alejarse, Zetsu enseguida se acercó a él

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Zetsu con sus manos en su cintura

-Tengo diferencias con la familia de mi hermano-Respondió Madara mientras se dirigía a la casa

-¿Madara hay algo más que te molesta?-Preguntó Zetsu, Madara simplemente negó, a Zetsu eso ya se le hacía raro, por más que odiara a su sobrino no podía ponerse así solo porque lo vio-O ¿Acaso Madarita está celoso?-Preguntó Zetsu en broma, muy en broma, jamás creyó que esa fuera la razón, en ese momento Madara se giró a verlo y lo abrazó fuertemente, aprisionándolo entre la pared y su cuerpo-Ma… Madara…-Zetsu no sabía que estaba pasando

-Si Zetsu, tengo muchos celos… de que ese tonto pudiera enamorarte, que pudiera tenerte, también de tú otro amigo, no me gusta que te visite tanto y menos que cuando lo haga se encierren en tu cuarto… no me gusta… Zetsu me gustas… estoy enamorado de ti… no concibo tener un día en el que tu no estés-Decía Madara mientras Zetsu abría sus ojos de par en par ¿Qué estaba diciendo Madara? ¡No tenía sentido! Zetsu se sentía feliz… pero eso estaba mal…

-Mad… Madara… por favor… esto no está bien-Dijo Zetsu tratando de separar a Madara, este captando se separó rápidamente de él

-Per… perdóname Zetsu… se que tu no me quieres a mí-Dijo Madara dispuesto a irse, pero de pronto sintió que le jalaban de su saco, se giró y vio a Zetsu con la cabeza debajo de vergüenza

-Yo… no dije eso Madara…-Dijo tratando de no parecer muy nervioso, pero le era imposible, ese hombre siempre lo ponía así

-Zetsu… se que está mal… pero debes saber que yo no amo a Hana, jamás la he amado, mi padre me obligó a casarme con ella-Decía Madara, Zetsu si que estaba impresionado por la verdad tan impresionante

-P… pero… ash… al diablo Madara… te amo-Dijo Zetsu abrazándose fuertemente a Madara, este se sorprendió pero también abrazó a Zetsu-Por cierto… Tobi me invitó a salir… quedé en avisarle-Dijo Zetsu y Madara frunció el ceño

-Maldito… dile que tienes planes-Dijo Madara, Zetsu sonrió divertido por los celos de Madara

-Está bien, solo que me siento mal por rechazarlo siempre-

-Hmm… por mí que sufra-Murmuró Madara, pero Zetsu lo escuchó perfectamente

-Ya no seas celoso Madara-Dijo Zetsu al fin separándose de Madara-Yo solo te quiero a ti-

En ese momento Madara no lo resistió más y lo besó, un beso romántico y tranquilo, de pronto Zetsu separó a Madara rápidamente

-Lo siento… ¿Hice algo mal?-Preguntó Madara preocupado

-N… no, nada malo, pero nos podrían ver los empleados… ¿Podemos irnos a otro lugar?-Preguntó Zetsu apenado, Madara sonrió y asintió, cargó al muchacho estilo nupcial y aunque este al principio se quejó después se dejó vencer por Madara.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Madara, este dejo a su niño sobre la cama y él se sentó en la orilla

-Lamento que te enteraras de todo esto tan rápido… pero ya no podía estar más tiempo sin que lo supieras, sin aclararte mis sentimientos-Decía Madara con una pequeña sonrisa

-No importa Madara créeme que es la mejor noticia que he tenido-Dijo Zetsu con una tierna sonrisa

Madara decidió que jamás lo dejaría ir, jamás dejaría que alguien se acercara a él y su niño le pertenecería solo a él. Madara se acercó a él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez Zetsu correspondió al beso pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Madara, quien este a su vez lo tomó de la cintura para recostarlo en la cama, en ese momento sintió como Zetsu comenzó a tensarse

-Z… Zetsu… no tenemos que hacer nada si tú no quieres-Dijo Madara no muy seguro de sus palabras

-No… si quiero Madara… solo que… buen supongo que es normal sentirse nervioso ¿No?-Dijo Zetsu con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-_Autocontrol Madara, autocontrol_-Pensaba Madara viendo a su niño tan adorable

-Oh, espera un momento-Volvió a decir Zetsu, enseguida tomó su celular ante la confundida cara del Uchiha, Zetsu marcó unos cuantos numero y se pegó el celular a la oreja

_-¡Zetsu!-Dijeron del otro lado del celular, Madara ya sabía quién era…_

_-Hola… Tobi-Respondió Zetsu mientras se sobaba su oído, Madara rodó los ojos al escuchar el nombre de su indeseable sobrino_

_-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el otro alegremente_

_-Tengo… Ay Tobi lo lamento pero tengo cosas que hacer y… ¿Mejor salimos otros día?-_

_-…-_

_-¿Tobi?-_

_-Si… está bien Zetsu, cuídate mucho-Enseguida Tobi cortó la llamada_

Zetsu miró con confusión y leve culpabilidad su celular, Madara al ver esto le quitó el teléfono y le besó

-Tranquilo Zetsu, ese idiota no te merece-Dijo Madara volviéndolo a acomodar debajo de él

Después de eso Madara continuó con su trabajo y Zetsu solo se dejó hacer, Madara al ver la cara tan hermosa del chico, sonrosada y con una cara mezclada entre excitación y nervios, decidió ser romántico, cuidadoso y hacerle pasar la mejor experiencia de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente Madara despertó en su cama, rogando que lo anterior no hubiera sido un sueño, pero de pronto escuchó un leve murmuro y giró la cabeza para ver a su niño aún dormido, dándole la espalda. Madara sonrió y luego lo abrazó desde atrás por la cintura, mientras pensaba una y otra vez que jamás le dejaría ir.

**Fin**

Ya, ya, si quieren mátenme por no hacer lemon ¬¬

En fin, aparte de eso les agradezco mucho que hayan leído hasta aquí y de nuevo también gracias a los que me han dejado reviews y para los que no también

¡Gracias! ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Capítulo 7 'La Traición'

**Capítulo 7 ''La traición''**

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Zetsu al fin despertó, al sentir unos brazos en su cintura, se giró y vio a Madara sonriéndole

-Buenos días Zetsu ¿Dormiste bien?-Preguntó Madara, Zetsu sonrió de par en par

-Muy bien Madara-Dicho esto Zetsu ambos se dieron un beso, el beso hubiera seguido de no ser porque llamaron a la puerta de Madara, ante esto ambos se sonrojaron, Zetsu más que Madara

-Señor Madara ¿Ha usted visto al joven Zetsu? No está en su habitación-Dijo Kai desde afuera del cuarto, Madara y Zetsu se voltearon a ver

-Me… parece que me dijo que iba a pasar la noche en casa de ese amigo, ese Kisame-Respondió Madara mientras los dos comenzaban a vestirse rápidamente

-Está bien, le ruego que si sabe algo de él me lo diga enseguida, estoy preocupado-Dijo Kai antes de irse

Los de adentro suspiraron aliviados y luego voltearon a verse para después empezar a reírse

-Debo irme ya Madara… nos vemos después, te amo-Dijo Zetsu, después se besaron y el chico salió, con mucho cuidado de no ser visto, de la habitación de Madara

Se dirigió rápidamente al jardín trasero para comenzar a trabajar, en eso escuchó que tocaron la puerta, como nadie abría decidió ir él a abrir. Al abrir la gran puerta se encontró con un hombre, que más bien parecía mujer, su cabello era rubio recogido en una coleta alta y su fleco largo ocultaba su ojo izquierdo, tenía una playera color café claro de manga larga un tanto ajustada y unos pantalones negros también ajustados, sus ojos eran azules y estaban delineados de color negro

-Emm… hola ¿Qué desea?-Preguntó Zetsu mirando al chico de arriba hacia abajo

-Busco a Madara Uchiha-Dijo el chico sonando seguro

-¿De parte de quien?-Volvió a preguntar Zetsu indiferente, podría ser cualquiera de los trabajadores de Madara

-Solo dile que viene a verlo un viejo conocido-Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, Zetsu asintió, le pidió al chico rubio que lo siguiera y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Madara, ya estando ahí Zetsu le tocó la puerta

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Madara fríamente

-Soy yo, Zetsu-Respondió Zetsu y rápidamente las puertas se abrieron, entro y Madara lo recibió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué necesitas Zetsu?-Preguntó Madara amablemente

-Emm… te busca alguien-Dijo Zetsu y enseguida entró el rubio, Madara abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta

-Hola Madara-Dijo el rubio sonriente

-Deidara…-Murmuró Madara boquiabierto

-Yo los dejaré-Dijo Zetsu al ver la expresión de su jefe

Rápidamente Zetsu llegó al jardín a seguir con su trabajo, mientras tanto Madara no lo pasaba de todo bien…

-¿Qué haces aquí Deidara?-Preguntó Madara aún sorprendido

-Vine por ti, mi amado Madara, al fin podremos estar juntos, ahora que tu padre no está, apenas me enteré que murió hace ya algunos años-Dijo Deidara alegremente acercándose a Madara

-Deidara… no puedes hacer eso… yo ya no te amo… mi corazón es de alguien más…-Dijo Madara tratando de alejarse del rubio

-¿Q… qué dices Madara?-Preguntó Deidara sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón

-Perdóname Deidara…-Dijo Madara bajando la cabeza

Mientras tanto, en el jardín Zetsu trataba de concentrarse en su trabajo, pero no podía, le atormentaba el saber porque su jefe, amigo y amante se había puesto así al ver al tal Deidara, decidió ir a investigar. Mientras subía por el ascensor pensaba en todas las posibles causas del comportamiento de su jefe, cuando salió del ascensor se dirigió a la habitación de Madara, iba a tocar la puerta, pero notó que estaba entreabierta y se asomó por la pequeña abertura, pero lo que vio le rompió el corazón… su Madara estaba besando a aquel tipo rubio, Zetsu sintió que las lágrimas le iban a comenzar a brotar, pero decidió aguantarlo y enfrentar a Madara, entro sin hacer ruido

-Así que eso todo lo que soy para ti Madara-Dijo Zetsu parado desde la puerta, Madara rápidamente se alejó de Deidara y miró a Zetsu muy sorprendido

-¡Zetsu! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!-Le dijo Madara con notable desesperación

-No, claro que no Madara-Dijo Zetsu con sarcasmo-Tan solo… en vez de engañarme y hacerme creer que me querías me hubieras dicho que me usabas de distracción… que solo me querías para pasar un buen rato… si hubiera sido todo con la verdad desde el principio… te aseguro que… te lo hubiera cumplido… porque estoy tan estúpidamente enamorado de ti que hubiera hecho lo que sea con tal de sentirte a mi lado-Dijo Zetsu mientras sus ojos lo traicionaba y comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, Madara se había quedado como en shock por las duras palabras de Zetsu

-Pero Zetsu… yo no te quiero solo para eso… de verdad… yo en verdad te quiero-Dijo Madara casi sin poder hablar

-Olvídalo Madara-Dijo Zetsu y corrió fuera de la habitación

-¡Zetsu!-Gritó Madara, al darse cuenta que el chico ya se había ido le dirigió una mirada de odio a Deidara

-Ma… Madara lo lamento… yo… no sabía que esto pasaría…-Dijo Deidara con dificultad, él también se había sorprendido por lo que había pasado

-Por favor Deidara… vete-Dijo Madara tratando de controlarse para no matar al rubio ahí mismo

-Está bien… adiós Madara-Y dicho esto Deidara salió de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Zetsu se había salido corriendo de la casa Uchiha, con lágrimas en sus ojos y un corazón roto. Corría muy aprisa y no veía por donde iba, hasta que chocó con un alto y grueso cuerpo que casi lo hace caer, digo casi porque eso mismo le agarró rápidamente antes de que cayera, cuando Zetsu divisó quien era vio a su amigo Kisame

-¿Estás bien Zetsu?-Preguntó Kisame preocupado por ver llorar a su amigo

-Si Kisame…-Respondió Zetsu

-No te creo, ven, vamos al parque, ahí me lo contarás todo-Dijo Kisame jalándolo de la mano, Zetsu no opuso resistencia

Cuando llegaron al parque se sentaron en una banca y después hubo silencio

-¿Me dirás?-Preguntó Kisame y para su sorpresa Zetsu se abrazó fuertemente a él mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo, Kisame lo abrazó para reconfortarlo

-Tenías… tenías todas la razón Kisame… ese maldito Uchiha solo me quería para un buen rato de diversión-Dijo Zetsu entre sollozos, Kisame enseguida frunció el ceño enfadado

-¿Qué te hizo ese desgraciado?-Preguntó Kisame muy enojado

-Ayer… él me confesó sus ''sentimientos'' fue un momento precioso Kisame… al menos para mí… lo hice con él y… y hoy… ya estaba besando a otro…-Decía Zetsu con dificultad sin dejar de llorar, Kisame apretó los puños fuertemente, tenía ganas de irle a partir la cara a ese maldito viejo ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso a Zetsu! ¡O a cualquiera! ¡Maldito Uchiha!

-Es oficial… está muerto-Dijo Kisame levantándose de la banca, pero enseguida Zetsu le jaló de la camiseta negra que traía para que se volviera a sentar

-No… por favor… quédate conmigo…-Dijo Zetsu volviendo a abrazar a su amigo, Kisame suspiró y también abrazó a su amigo

-Está bien… oye ¿Y ahora en donde dormirás?-Preguntó Kisame, conocía a su amigo y sabía que ya no querría vivir con el Uchiha ni un día más

-No lo sé… supongo que me buscaré un lugar, para mí y para mi mamá-Respondió Zetsu un poco más calmado

-Mira… yo solo comparto casa con un primo mío llamado Suigetsu y la casa es muy grande para los dos ¿Querrían venir tú y Mai a vivir con nosotros?-Preguntó Kisame, Zetsu le miró sorprendido

-No… no podría Kisame-Dijo Zetsu

-Claro que sí, mañana mismo te conseguimos un nuevo trabajo también-

-Muchas gracias amigo-Dijo Zetsu abrazando a Kisame fuertemente-Pero… tenemos que ir por mi mamá y por mis cosas a la casa de Mad… del señor Uchiha-Dijo Zetsu mencionando al Uchiha con desprecio

-Yo te acompaño-Dijo Kisame, Zetsu le agradeció infinitamente y ambos se dirigieron a la casa Uchiha

Una vez que llegaron a la casa vieron a Madara en la entrada como esperando algo, cuando vio a Zetsu se acercó rápidamente a él, pero Kisame lo detuvo

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte Uchiha, él solo vino por sus cosas, ya no quiere vivir contigo-Dijo Kisame con tono de enfado, Madara miró a Zetsu sorprendido y triste

-¿Es eso cierto?-Preguntó Madara viendo a Zetsu

-Si Madara, al fin y al cabo ya conseguiste lo que querías de mí, ya para que me quedo-Respondió Zetsu tratando de no volver a llorar, Madara lo miraba con infinita culpa y tristeza

-Pero… ya te dije… yo te quiero de verdad…-Dijo Madara tristemente

-Creo que ese es el problema… que solo me quieres… y ni siquiera aclaras para que me quieres… incluso jamás me has dicho te amo…-Dijo Zetsu caminando hacia la casa, pasando de largo a Madara. Quien quedó helado por esas palabras, en cierto modo era cierto, pero también no lo era

-P…-

-Cállate Madara, ya has hecho suficiente-Dijo Kisame interrumpiendo al Uchiha, quien lo miró con enojo

-Y a ti quien te habló-Murmuró Madara con desprecio, Kisame avanzó tratando de alcanzar a Zetsu, una vez dentro de la casa Zetsu se detuvo

-Yo iré por mamá, por favor Kisame, ve por mis cosas-Pidió Zetsu con notable tristeza

-Por supuesto-Respondió Kisame antes de desaparecer

Madara que seguía parado en shock decidió ir a buscar a Zetsu, tratar de convencerle de que se quedara y de que jamás lo engañaría, lo amaba demasiado como para sentir esa culpa de haberlo engañado. Salió corriendo hacia su casa y fue hacia la habitación de Mai y en medio pasillo se encontró a Zetsu

-Zetsu, espera por favor-Pidió Madara sosteniéndole la muñeca, pero Zetsu quitó su brazo rápidamente

-¿Para qué?-Preguntó Zetsu con seriedad sin voltear a verlo-¿Para qué me digas que no amas a ese rubio? ¿Qué me quieres? ¿Qué jamás me engañarías? ¿Qué no soy tan solo tu diversión? Mejor guárdatelo Madara… ya no te creo nada…-Dijo Zetsu tratando de no soltar lágrima alguna, Madara lo miraba con desesperación y tristeza

-¡Pero todo lo que dijiste es verdad! ¡No amo a Deidara! No, no te quiero ¡te amo! ¡Jamás en mi vida te engañaría! ¡Jamás te usaría para mi diversión! ¡Todo eso es verdad!-Decía Madara, más bien gritaba con desesperación, a Zetsu le dolía verlo así, pero ¿Cómo creerle?

-Al menos… dime que es de ti ese rubio-Dijo Zetsu tratando de seguir firme

-Él… no somos nada… pero antes fue mi novio-Respondió Madara con tristeza, a Zetsu le dolió el corazón

-Hmm… supongo que en esto entra ese dicho, creo que era ''En donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan'', creo que no lo entendí hasta ahora-Dijo Zetsu tratando de mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos, Madara lo miraba con infinita tristeza

-¡Pero yo ya no siento nada por él! ¡Zetsu, entiéndelo! ¡Yo te amo a ti ahora!-Confesó Madara mientras una pequeña lágrima traicionera le recorría la mejilla, Zetsu al fin se volteó a verlo y lo vio en ese estado tan débil y deplorable, le dolía mucho verlo así ¿Debería perdonarlo?

-Madara… perdóname-Dijo Zetsu antes de volver a girarse y comenzar a caminar, Madara no supo interpretar eso ¿''Perdóname''? ¡Si él no tenía por qué pedir perdón!

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Madara

-Por… irme-Respondió Zetsu comenzando a correr, Madara lo quiso seguir pero sus piernas no le respondían.

Zetsu corría por el pasillo con la cabeza baja mientras las lágrimas brotaban sin parar, llegó hasta la habitación de Mai y se detuvo para limpiarse las lágrimas antes de entrar, después de hacerlo entró a la habitación y Mai lo recibió con una sonrisa

-Hola mi amor-Dijo Mai moviendo su mano

-Hola mami… emm… debo decirte algo…-Dijo Zetsu un poco inseguro

-¿Qué ocurre?-Preguntó Mai confundida

-Hoy mismo nos iremos de aquí… nos iremos a vivir con Kisame-Dijo Zetsu tristemente

-Pero que… ¿Pasó algo?-Preguntó Mai preocupada

-No… nada mamá… pero sin Akira no sé ni que hago aquí-Dijo Zetsu bajando la cabeza, le dolía mentirle a su madre y más aún usar a Akira como excusa

-Ay mi amor… de acuerdo… nos vamos si quieres-Dijo Mai con pena por su hijo

-Gracias mamá, ven, ahora mismo Kisame nos debe estar esperando-Dijo Zetsu, Mai asintió y con ayuda de Zetsu se levantó de su cama.

Zetsu, Kisame y Mai salieron de la casa mientras Madara los miraba irse desde la ventana, tenía tantas ganas de tener a Zetsu con él en ese momento… y se maldecía cada segundo por haber besado a Deidara… pero es que eso no había sido como Zetsu pensaba…

Pero lo iba a recuperar, como sea pero lo iba a recuperar.


	8. Capítulo 8 '¿Cómo olvidar'

Espero que este capi les guste a todos porque pasa algo interesante

Perdón por la tardanza a todos… estuve enferma u.u

Advertencias: Tobizetsu, Madazetsu y leve Kisazetsu X3

**Capítulo 8 '' ¿Cómo olvidar? ''**

Zetsu, Mai y Kisame llegaron a la casa de este último y se metieron, Zetsu y Mai miraron el lugar con una ceja levantada al ver todo el desorden, Kisame suspiró de enojo

-¡Suigetsu! ¡¿Me quieres decir que es todo este desorden?!-Gritó Kisame a un chico de cabello blanco que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, en medio de miles de bolsas vacías de frituras

-Ah hola Kisame, es que me estaba aburriendo y fui a comprar comida y me puse a ver una película-Respondió el chico y luego volteó a ver extrañado a Zetsu y a Mai-¿Y ellos?-

-Ahh… Suigetsu ellos son Zetsu y Mai, vivirán aquí por un tiempo-Respondió Kisame y es que su primo a veces podía ser muy antisocial y como la casa era de los dos tenía que pedirle su opinión

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?-Preguntó Suigetsu con una ceja levantada

-No tuve tiempo-Respondió simplemente Kisame, Suigetsu se molestó por esa respuesta

-Bien pero que se vayan pronto-Dijo por última vez Suigetsu antes de volver a su película, Kisame volvió a suspirar de enfado y les hizo señas a Zetsu y Mai para que lo siguieran.

Kisame les mostró una habitación con dos camas individuales y les indicó que sería ahí, Zetsu asintió y ayudó a Mai a acostarse en una de las camas

-Kisame… tu primo tiene razón en no querernos, no nos conoce y para él solo somos unos extraños que vinimos a invadir su casa… mañana buscaré otra casa ¿Sí?-Dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa

-Que no te importe lo que diga el idiota ese, pero es tu decisión Zetsu… en fin, los dejo para que acomoden sus cosas en los muebles, si necesitan algo estaré recogiendo lo que Suigetsu hizo en la sala-Dijo con fastidio pero luego les sonrió y salió de la habitación

-Kisame es un gran chico, hacen linda pareja-Dijo Mai y Zetsu volteó a verla con asombro y sonrojo

-¡Pero mamá! Él es solo mi amigo y además… es un hombre-Dijo fingiendo molestia, pues su mamá no sabía su secreto

-Ay por favor Zetsu, estamos en el siglo XXI y además no creas que soy idiota, yo sé más de ti de lo que piensas-Dijo Mai sonriéndole, Zetsu le sonrió con agradecimiento

-Gracias mamá-Dijo Zetsu

Después Zetsu arregló una de las camas y ayudó a Mai a acostarse, iba a desempacar, pero pensó en que iba a buscar otra casa y eso no tenía mucho sentido.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha, Madara aún se lamentaba por lo que había pasado y tenía que planear como recuperar a Zetsu

-Quizá si voy a buscarlo… No… no me escuchará… hmm… ¿Qué hago?-Se preguntó dándose un golpe en la frente con el escritorio-Soy un idiota-Murmuró con tristeza y enojo.

Al día siguiente Zetsu fue a la escuela con Kisame como de costumbre, ahí se encontró con sus otros dos amigos Itachi y Tobi

-Hola chicos-Saludó Kisame alegremente a los otros dos

-Hola Kisame, Zetsu-Dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Zetsu te extrañé!-Gritó Tobi abrazando al peliverde

-Y… yo también Tobi-Respondió Zetsu correspondiendo al abrazo

-¿Zetsu puede salir hoy con Tobi?-Preguntó infantilmente Tobi

-Mm… está bien Tobi, hoy si saldré contigo-Respondió Zetsu un poco sonrojado

-¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Zetsu saldrá hoy con Tobi! ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico!-Gritó Tobi saltando de alegría, Zetsu sonrió pensando que era muy tierno

-_Increíble que sea un Uchiha_-Pensó Zetsu comparando mentalmente a Madara con Tobi-_Tobi ha estado tras de mí casi desde que llegué a esta escuela y preferí a su maldito tío… perdóname Tobi_-Volvió a pensar Zetsu

-De aquí nos vamos, te invitaré al parque y jugaremos y luego un helado ¡Y será muy divertido!-Decía Tobi mientras sus otros tres amigos sonreían por sus acciones

-Por supuesto Tobi-Dijo Zetsu, después sonó la campana y los cuatro amigos se metieron a clases

Al salir Tobi jaló de la mano a Zetsu y se despidió rápidamente de sus otros dos amigos, corrió con Zetsu hasta un pequeño parque, al que fue Zetsu a desahogarse con Kisame

-Y bien Zetsu ¿Qué quieres hacer primero?-Preguntó Tobi con una tierna sonrisa

-Supongo que… vamos por un helado ¿No?-Dijo Zetsu un poco apenado

-¡Lo que diga Zetsu!-Gritó Tobi y tomó de la mano a Zetsu, esta vez más cariñosamente, haciendo que el ojidorado se sonrojara

Ambos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano, mientras Tobi hacía reír a Zetsu contándole anécdotas graciosas sobre su vida

-Zetsu es muy lindo cuando ríe-Dijo Tobi sonrojando a Zetsu

-N… no digas mentiras Tobi-Dijo Zetsu en broma

-No son mentiras, Tobi puede decir tonterías pero jamás mentiras, porque Tobi es un chico bueno-Dijo Tobi sonriente sonrojando a Zetsu, quien rio un poco

-Pues… gracias supongo… y tu eres una gran persona Tobi, divertido, cariñoso, bueno-Dijo Zetsu mirándolo tiernamente, Tobi no pudo evitarlo, pero se sonrojó un poco

¡Gracias Zetsu!-Gritó Tobi abrazando al bicolor, quien sonrió divertido y sonrojado

-Vamos Tobi, no perdamos tiempo-Dijo Zetsu mientras volvían a caminar tomados de la mano.

Ambos chicos vieron un carrito de helados y se acercaron a él

-Buenas tardes jóvenes ¿Quieren un helado?-Preguntó el hombre amablemente

-¡Chocolate!-Gritó Tobi-¿Y tu Zetsu?-

-Supongo que también-Respondió sonriente

El hombre sacó dos helados de chocolate del carrito y se los entregó, Tobi pagó y se retiraron felices

-¿Y ahora que quieres hacer?-Preguntó Tobi

-Vamos al parque-Respondió Zetsu y eso hicieron

Una vez en el parque se fueron a sentar en unos columpios mientras charlaban, Tobi se mecía rápidamente y Zetsu solo un poco

-Por cierto Tobi, no sé si sepas que estoy viviendo con Kisame, pero no quiero ser un estorbo para él ¿Tú sabes de una casa en donde me pueda quedar?-Preguntó Zetsu

-¡Por supuesto!-Dijo Tobi dejando de mecerse

-¿A sí? ¿Y en dónde es?-Preguntó Zetsu ilusionado

-Mi casa-Respondió sonriente, Zetsu suspiró

-No Tobi… no tiene caso… me saldría de la casa de Kisame para ir a la tuya de arrimado, no, lo lamento-Dijo Zetsu, Tobi sonrió

-La casa de Tobi es grande y mi padre Izuna estará feliz con la llegada de Zetsu-Dijo Tobi tratando de convencerlo

-Muchas gracias Tobi-Dijo Zetsu bajando la cabeza-Acepto tu propuesta-

-¡Wiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Zetsu vivirá con Tobi!-Gritó Tobi aplaudiendo juguetonamente

-Primero necesito ir a casa de Madara para renunciar ¿Me acompañarías?-Preguntó Zetsu y Tobi asintió

Los chicos se dirigieron a la Uchiha mansión (N/A: ok me gusta llamarla así, para mí es como decir Batimovil XD) y Zetsu le pidió a Kai, que se encontraba por ahí, que lo dejaran entrar, quien, como no sabía los problemas ocurridos entre Madara y Zetsu, lo dejó pasar sin problemas

-El amo Madara ha estado muy raro, no ha salido de su oficina y no recibe a ninguno de sus trabajadores, nada, hable con él joven Zetsu-Pidió Kai, Zetsu suspiró

-Está bien-fue su respuesta y caminó dentro de la Uchiha mansión, le pidió a Tobi que se quedara abajo esperándolo y Zetsu subió por el ascensor. Una vez fuera de la oficina de Madara suspira hondo y toca la puerta

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Madara serio desde adentro

-Abre-Dijo Zetsu simplemente, Madara abrió las puertas rápidamente y miró a Zetsu sorprendido

-Zet…-

-Cállate y escucha-Interrumpió Zetsu y Madara no dijo nada-Quiero decirte que no debes detener tu vida por esto, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un capítulo de mal gusto, pero demos vuelta a la página, si quieres vete con Deidara o con quien te dé la gana, yo seguiré sin tener nada con nadie por un tiempo por respeto al amor que te tuve y que todavía te tengo, solo vine a decirte que me voy a vivir con Tobi, que trataré de olvidarte y de que no detengas tu vida por mí, puedes conseguirte a otro jardinero más joven y apuesto para que sea lo que querías que yo fuera, porque yo renunció-Dijo Zetsu firme y con seriedad, Madara lo miraba con tristeza

-Zetsu… no… por favor… no te vayas-Dijo Madara triste

-Madara… Te amo-Dijo antes de salir corriendo

-Zetsu…-Murmuró Madara cuando Zetsu salió por la puerta-Yo también… siempre lo haré-

Zetsu salió corriendo hasta la entrada donde se encontraba Tobi, una vez ahí Zetsu lo abrazó y como se imaginó lo que paso lo abrazó

-Vámonos Zetsu-Dijo Tobi dejándolo de abrazar para tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo lejos de la casa, quien no opuso resistencia, una vez fuera de la Uchiha mansión Zetsu seguía triste

-Tobi, vamos por mi mamá y por mis cosas a casa de Kisame, tengo que explicarle que ya no viviremos con él-Dijo Zetsu

-¡Como quiera Zetsu!-Dijo Tobi haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Zetsu

Tobi y Zetsu se dirigieron a la casa de Kisame y Suigetsu y cuando entraron no vieron a nadie, por lo que Zetsu se iba a ir directo a su ''habitación'' cuando un grito lo detuvo

-¡Tu! ¡El como te llames de pelo verde! ¡Ven aquí!-Gritó Suigetsu muy enojado, Zetsu se extrañó y se dirigió hacia donde provenían los gritos

-Que… y por cierto, me llamo Zets…-Zetsu no pudo terminar porque lo que vio lo dejó impactado, miles de cosas, globos, peluches, tarjetas, chocolates, ocupaban cada lugar de la sala, en todos decía ''Te amo Zetsu'', ''Perdóname'', fui un idiota'', '' Vuelve conmigo, te amo'', etc. Zetsu al igual que Tobi se quedó con la boca abierta

-¡¿Quieres explicarme que es todo esto?!-Preguntó Suigetsu furioso

-Tú haces más desorden que esto-Dijo Zetsu, Suigetsu lo miró con una ceja levantada-

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? ¿Si el Uchiha le hacía estas cosas? Esa pregunta lo atormentaba ¿Cómo olvidar?

**Fin**

Espero que les guste y perdón x la tardanza XP, espero poder actualizar pronto ¡Nos vemoooooosss!


	9. Capitulo 9 'El encuentro'

Hola a todos ya llegué a molestar XP

**Capítulo 9 ''El encuentro''**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde de Zetsu se había mudado con Tobi, ambos había fortalecido su amistad y ahora eran casi inseparables, Tobi aún no se rendía con Zetsu y este se sentía mal por su amigo, pero todavía no podía olvidar a Madara y es que ¿cómo olvidarlo? Si todas las tardes aparecían nuevos regalos en la sala de Tobi e incluso mandaba mensajeros para que se los entregaran personalmente.

Un día como cualquier otro Zetsu y Tobi salieron de casa de este último y se dirigieron a la escuela, en donde se encontraron con Kisame e Itachi, que por cierto, había comenzado a salir desde hacía apenas dos semanas

-Hola chicos-Saludó Zetsu amablemente

-Hola Zet, hola Tobi-Respondió Kisame

-Hola-Respondió Itachi simplemente

-¡Kisame, Itachi!-Saludó Tobi alegremente

Después de una pequeña conversación la campana sonó y se metieron al edificio, fue un día como cualquier otro, es decir, aburrido.

Al salir Tobi invitó a Zetsu al parque al que siempre iba y Zetsu aceptó como de costumbre, al llegar ahí se fueron a sentar a unos columpios.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tus notas de la escuela?-Preguntó Zetsu

-¡Los profesores son malos con Tobi!-Dijo Tobi y Zetsu sonrió divertido

-Tan solo estudia más y no serán malos contigo-Respondió Zetsu sonriente

-Eso hará Tobi-Contestó Tobi cabizbajo

-Bueno, ya no hablemos de eso-Dijo Zetsu cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, se giró para ver de quién se trataba y tenía ahí enfrente al rubio causante de su dolor (además de Madara)

-Hola emm… Zetsu ¿Cierto?-Dijo Deidara

-Así es… ¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó Zetsu con enojo y tristeza

-Necesito aclarar las cosas que viste-

-Madara te envía a hacer el trabajo sucio ¿Eh? Dile que no hay problema, con lo que vi fue suficiente-

-Te equivocas, él no me mandó, yo vine por mi cuenta-

-¿Y por qué habría de creerte?-

-Porque amo a Madara y lo que quiero es verlo feliz, aunque no sea conmigo-

Deidara dijo eso con un tono tan triste que Zetsu sintió un poco que era verdad

-Está bien, Tobi espérame un momento ¿Si?-

-¡Por supuesto! Pero… ¿Quién es tu amigo?-Preguntó Tobi acercándose a Deidara

-No es mi amigo y se llama Deidara-Respondió Zetsu

-¿Deidara cree que soy un buen chico?-Preguntó Tobi mientras el rubio lo miraba extrañado

-No tengo tiempo para eso-Dijo Deidara tomando del brazo al peliverde

Zetsu se alejó con Deidara a unas bancas y se sentaron, hubo diez segundos de silencio sepulcral hasta que Deidara habló

-Muy bien, comenzaré a contarte cómo sucedieron las cosas…-

_**Flashback**_

_Deidara se había enterado de que el padre de Madara, el hombre que los separó, había muerto, así que pensó en volver a reunirse con Madara-Al fin-Pensó, fue a la Uchiha mansión y ahí, nervioso, tocó la puerta, cuando de pronto abrió Zetsu_

_-Emm… hola ¿Qué desea?-Preguntó Zetsu mirando al chico de arriba hacia abajo_

_-Busco a Madara Uchiha-Dijo el chico sonando seguro_

_-¿De parte de quien?-Volvió a preguntar Zetsu indiferente, podría ser cualquiera de los trabajadores de Madara_

_-Solo dile que viene a verlo un viejo conocido-Respondió el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, Zetsu asintió, le pidió al chico rubio que lo siguiera y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la oficina de Madara, ya estando ahí Zetsu le tocó la puerta_

_-¿Quién?-Preguntó Madara fríamente_

_-Soy yo, Zetsu-Respondió Zetsu y rápidamente las puertas se abrieron, entro y Madara lo recibió con una sonrisa_

_-¿Qué necesitas Zetsu?-Preguntó Madara amablemente_

_-Emm… te busca alguien-Dijo Zetsu y enseguida entró el rubio, Madara abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta_

_-Hola Madara-Dijo el rubio sonriente_

_-Deidara…-Murmuró Madara boquiabierto_

_-Yo los dejaré-Dijo Zetsu al ver la expresión de su jefe_

_-¿Qué haces aquí Deidara?-Preguntó Madara aún sorprendido_

_-Vine por ti, mi amado Madara, al fin podremos estar juntos, ahora que tu padre no está, apenas me enteré que murió hace ya algunos años-Dijo Deidara alegremente acercándose a Madara_

_-Deidara… no puedes hacer eso… yo ya no te amo… mi corazón es de alguien más…-Dijo Madara tratando de alejarse del rubio_

_-¿Q… qué dices Madara?-Preguntó Deidara sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón_

_-Perdóname Deidara…-Dijo Madara bajando la cabeza_

_-P… pero… No entiendo nada-Dijo Deidara_

_-Es simple, me enamoré de otro, Deidara lo nuestro ya no puede ser, sería injusto para ti y para mí también-Dijo Madara un poco triste_

_-¿Se puede saber de quién?-Preguntó el rubio_

_-Pues… del chico que trabaja en mi jardín… ese que te abrió la puerta-Explicó Madara y Deidara no mostró sorpresa alguna_

_-Parece un buen chico y… es lindo… supongo que si lo amas será lo mejor para ti…-Dijo Deidara y Madara lo miró con pena-Pero entonces… ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?-Preguntó _

_-Depende ¿Qué deseas?-Preguntó Madara_

_-Quiero que me des un beso, uno pequeño de despedida, solo eso pido-Dijo Deidara, Madara lo pensaba, pero sin previo aviso Deidara se acercó a él y lo besó, Madara se sorprendió y en ese momento entró Zetsu_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, creo que en primera Madara ni iba a aceptar mi propuesta, solo fue porque yo me acerqué sin preguntarle-Explicó Deidara cabizbajo, Zetsu estaba sorprendido

-En... Entonces… Madara…-

-Él jamás te engañaría, te ama y no sé cómo pasó pero eres lo primero en su lista de intereses y siempre lo serás, escuché que las acciones de su empresa han bajado, que ya no recibe a sus asociados, ya no hace bien su trabajo… tu me entiendes, quiero decir que está devastado por lo que pasó y lo que más quiere es tu perdón-Deidara parecía destrozado, pero aún así estaba intentando reconciliar a Zetsu con Madara

-¿Estás seguro que eso pasó?-Preguntó Zetsu sin emoción alguna

-Seguro, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que poseo-Dijo Deidara sonriendo levemente

-De acuerdo… muchas gracias… Deidara-Agradeció Zetsu un poco apenado por haber sido tan malo con el rubio, cuando al parecer él sufría lo mismo que él había sufrido al verlo besando a alguien más, ese dolor de ya no ser el ser más amado para la persona que amas

-No hay nada porque agradecer Zetsu, nos vemos, me tengo que ir-Dijo Deidara levantándose de la banca

-Sí, nos vemos-Respondió Zetsu y Deidara se alejó hasta que salió de la vista de Zetsu

Zetsu se fue de nuevo con Tobi y aunque este le preguntó que habían hablado Zetsu y Deidara no quiso responder. Al hacerse más noche Zetsu le dijo a Tobi que se fuera a su casa y que él lo alcanzaría después, y aunque el pelinegro se negó Zetsu terminó convenciéndolo. Zetsu, al irse Tobi, se dirigió a casa de Madara, una vez ahí Kai le abrió nuevamente

-Se le ha extrañado joven Zetsu-Dijo Kai tranquilamente

-Gracias Kai, yo también extraño vivir aquí-Respondió Zetsu amablemente

Zetsu se despidió y fue hasta la oficina de Madara, una vez afuera de la puerta respiró profundo y tocó la puerta

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Madara sin emoción

-Abre por favor Madara, soy Zetsu-Respondió el ojidorado y rápidamente las puertas se abrieron

-Zet… Zetsu…-Murmuró Madara sorprendido, a Zetsu le dio tristeza verlo así, todo su cuarto desordenado y miles de papeleos en todas partes

-Madara… quiero que me cuentes que pasó realmente ese día-Dijo Zetsu tomando asiento enfrente del escritorio de Madara

-Por… por supuesto…-Dijo Madara con una sonrisa

Madara contó la historia a Zetsu quien la escuchaba sin decir nada y esa historia era precisamente la que Deidara le había contado, por lo que casi la mayoría de sus dudas se desvanecieron

-Eso fue lo que pasó Zetsu, de verdad… yo… jamás te traicionaría-Dijo Madara con leve desesperación

-Te creo-Dijo simplemente Zetsu y Madara lo miró sorprendido

-Q… ¿Qué dijiste?-Preguntó Madara asombrado

-Que te creo-Repitió Zetsu

-¿De verdad?-

-Si Madara, de verdad, te perdono, te creo, te lo que sea-Dijo Zetsu desesperándose, Madara sonrió

-Gracias Zetsu…-Dijo Madara, lo miraba con cariño y asombro

En eso Zetsu se levantó y se puso enfrente de Madara, quien lo miraba con asombro, pero fue más su asombro cuando Zetsu acercó su cara a la de él y le besó, eso dejó a Madara muy sorprendido y una lágrima de felicidad le salió al volver a sentir a su peliverde y después sintió otra caer, pero no era suya, era de su niño, sin resistirlo más lo agarró por la cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas y poder profundizar más el beso, después de un largo rato se separaron por falta de oxígeno

-Eso… Significa que… ¿Regresarás a vivir conmigo?-Preguntó Madara sonriente

-No… no lo sé… es que…-Zetsu no sabía que decir, Madara le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo

-No importa Zetsu, piénsalo y me dices-Dijo Madara sonriendo

-Gracias ¿Y es que acaso mi cuarto sigue igual?-Preguntó Zetsu bromeando

-Por supuesto, tenía la esperanza de que algún día me perdonarías y regresarías conmigo-Dijo Madara y Zetsu sonrió levemente sonrojado-Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas-Le susurró en el oído lo que lo hizo enrojecer más

-Cállate-Dijo Zetsu rojo, Madara río

-Vale, me callo, pero yo solo digo la verdad-

-Te amo idiota-Dijo Zetsu apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Madara

-Yo también problemático-Dijo Madara acariciando el cabello del chico

Ya era tarde y Zetsu sabía que irse más noche a casa de Tobi sería aún más peligroso aún para él, aunque no quería separarse de Madara tuvo que hacerlo

-Debo irme-Dijo Zetsu levantándose

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-Preguntó Madara

-No, estaré bien, no te preocupes-Dijo Zetsu-Nos vemos-Le dio un beso al pelinegro y salió por la puerta, no quería irse, pero aún así los dos sentían que sus corazones habían revivido

Zetsu iba caminando en la oscura noche pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ahora incluso podía respirar tranquilo, estaba feliz, cuando de pronto escuchó algo detrás de él, decidió no voltear por si era algo malo y en vez de eso caminó más rápido

-Demonios-Murmuró preocupado, cuando de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y gritó fuertemente, asustado

-Me rompes los tímpanos-Dijo el que estaba a su lado, cuando Zetsu enfocó bien vio a Madara sonriéndole

-¡Pero si que eres idiota! ¡Casi me matas del susto!-Gritó Zetsu tocándose el pecho donde se encontraba su corazón acelerado

-Perdóname, es que no estaba tranquilo si te ibas tú solo-Dijo Madara y ambos sonrieron

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Zetsu y Madara lo acompañó hasta la casa de Tobi, donde se despidieron con un beso y un peso menos en el corazón

**Fin**

Nada q decir, espero que les haya gustado X3 y por cierto, me hago publicidad, lean mi fic de la Alianza, ya pronto subo el segunda capi ¿Sale?

Dejen Reviews! O besos, lo que quieran XP


	10. Capitulo 10 'Visita inesperada'

**Capítulo 10 ''Visita inesperada''**

Zetsu despertó en la cama que Tobi le había ofrecido en una habitación de su casa, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina donde ya estaban Tobi y su padre, que Zetsu había descubierto que se llamaba Obito. Tobi invitó alegremente a Zetsu a unirse al desayuno, Zetsu le agradeció y saludó cortésmente al hombre mayor, se sentó en la mesa y Obito indicó a unos trabajadores y que trajeran el desayuno a Zetsu

-¿Y dormiste bien Zetsu?-Preguntó Tobi

-Sí, muy bien, aún no sé cómo pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mí y por mi madre-Dijo Zetsu cabizbajo

-No te preocupes Zetsu, todo a su tiempo, no te preocupes por eso-Dijo Obito serio

-M… muchas gracias… señor Uchiha-Dijo tímidamente Zetsu, no es que él fuera de los que se dejaban hacer menos por los más ricos, pero es que ese hombre era tan intimidante como Madara o quizá hasta más, en eso Tobi se le acercó a Zetsu

-No te preocupes, no dejaré que te cobre de ningún modo-Susurró Tobi en el oído a Zetsu

-Gracias Tobi-Le dijo Zetsu sonriente

Después todo transcurrió normal, terminaron el desayuno y Zetsu y Tobi se despidieron de Obito, se prepararon para salir y se fueron a la escuela.

Una vez dentro de la escuela se encontraron con Kisame e Itachi que ya los esperaban, los cuatro amigos entraron al edificio y como siempre tuvieron un aburrido día

-Bueno chicos, debo irme pero nos vemos mañana ¿Sí?-Dijo Zetsu y todos asintieron y vieron alejarse a su amigo

Zetsu caminó en dirección a la Uchiha mansión para hablar con Madara sobre todos sus asuntos pendientes. Al llegar pidió a Kai que le abriera la puerta y este sonriente lo hizo con gusto, Zetsu subió por el elevador y al llegar a la oficina de Madara tocó la puerta

-¿Quién? No tengo tiempo-Dijo Madara, parecía de mal humor

-Hmm… ¿Entonces me voy?-Preguntó Zetsu y enseguida se abrieron las puertas

-Lo lamento Zetsu, para ti si tengo tiempo, solo es que no me ha ido bien en los negocios-Dijo Madara un poco sonriente

-¿Necesitas ayuda para algo?-Preguntó Zetsu caminando hacia Madara

-No… o bueno… necesito ''inspirarme''-Dijo Madara con una pervertida sonrisa, lo que hizo sonrojar a Zetsu

-Pues si quieres te traigo una revista o un libro-Dijo Zetsu cruzando sus brazos

-Preferiría ''otra cosa''-Dijo Madara levantándose para quedar enfrente del más joven

-Vine a hablar contigo ¿Puedo hacerlo primero?-Dijo el ojidorado dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse más del pelinegro

-Hmp… está bien-Gruñó Madara y se fue a sentar de nuevo, Zetsu también se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-

-Primero que nada quiero decirte que… me gustaría volver contigo, ya sabes, volver a hacer una pareja-Dijo Zetsu y Madara sonrió

-Me alegro como no tienes idea Zetsu, pero… ¿Hay algún problema con eso?-

-Pues que solo estoy dispuesto a regresar contigo si aceptas algunos términos-Dijo Zetsu y Madara suspiró

-Está bien ¿Qué clase de términos?-

-Primero, deja de enviar a tus trabajadores a vigilarme cada vez que salgo a la calle-

-¿Pero cómo te diste cuenta?-Preguntó Madara sorprendido

-Porque no soy idiota-

-Está bien, acepto-

-Segundo, deja de enviar regalos a casa de Tobi-

-Entendido y anotado-

-Y tercero nada de sexo por 6 meses-Dijo Zetsu y Madara lo miró con sorpresa

-¡¿Pero por qué?!-Preguntó Madara como un niño al que le habían negado comprarle un juguete

-Por que aún tengo mis sospechas de que solo me quieres por eso, así me demostrarás que no es verdad-Explicó Zetsu y Madara volvió a suspirar

-Está bien-

-Creo que eso es todo por mi parte-Dijo Zetsu cruzando sus piernas y brazos

-Muy bien… trataré de sobrevivir-Dijo Madara cabizbajo

-Vamos ¡Eres un Uchiha! Sé que podrás lidiar con eso-Dijo Zetsu en burla

-¿Cómo resistirme a estar sin ti por 6 malditos meses?-Preguntó Madara dramatizando

-Eso es lo que me hace pensar otras cosas-Dijo Zetsu con una ceja levantada

-Zetsu, no es que yo solo te quiera para eso, es que eres una adicción, te amo y no soporto estar un minuto sin ti, me encanta hacerte el amor porque siento todo el cariño y amor que no había recibido antes, me encanta escucharte gritar mi nombre y darte todo mi amor en una noche y…-Zetsu le tapó la boca a Madara para que no dijera más, Madara volteó a verlo con sorpresa pero sonrió al ver que el chico estaba completamente sonrojado y apenado

-¡Calla Uchiha!-Gritó Zetsu completamente apenado, Madara quitó la mano de Zetsu de su boca y sonrió

-¿Cómo esperas que me resista a ti con esos sonrojos tan adorables?-Preguntó besando la mano del peliverde, quien la retiró rápidamente

-Eres un pervertido y encima pedófilo ¿Lo sabías?-Dijo Zetsu sonriendo de lado

-Ambas son por tu culpa-Dijo Madara y Zetsu volvió a poner cara de enfado y se volvió a sonrojar, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha

-Es en serio lo de los 6 meses-Dijo Zetsu cruzando sus brazos

-Ya veremos quién es el que ruega-Dijo Madara retando al chico

-Por supuesto ¿Cuánto apuestas?-Preguntó Zetsu

-Hmmm ¿Un beso?-

-Si tu ganas te doy un beso y si yo gano… emm… me darás la llave de tu casa, oficina y habitación-Pidió Zetsu para sorpresa de Madara, de pronto Madara sacó tres llaves y se acercó a Zetsu-¿Qué haces?-Preguntó sorprendido el peliverde

-Ya perdí, toma las llaves-Madara le dio las llaves y lo besó con pasión, Zetsu separó su cara de la de Madara y lo miró enojado y sonrojado

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Preguntó Zetsu, Madara le sonrió y le dio un fugaz beso

-Te ruego, te suplico que seas mío, ya no soporto estar sin ti ni un minuto más, te amo como jamás he amado a nadie, por favor concédeme este deseo, te juro que si accedes no te vuelvo a tocar en un año pero por favor, déjame hacerte mío-Rogó Madara hincado en el piso justo frente a Zetsu, quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada, suspiró y agarró a Madara del mentón y le levantó la vista para que lo mirara, después para sorpresa de Madara Zetsu lo besó lentamente, Madara sonrió durante el beso entendiendo ese beso como un ''te lo concedo solo por esta vez'' conocía demasiado bien a su niño.

Cansado de la suavidad del beso decidió profundizarlo, aprovechando que Zetsu abrió ligeramente la boca para introducir su lengua, ambos jadeaban por falta de aire, se separaron un poco para tomar aire y enseguida volvieron a juntarse con una lucha de lenguas que al poco rato ganó Madara, el pelinegro cargó a Zetsu sin separar sus bocas y lo sentó en la orilla del escritorio metiéndose entre las piernas del peliverde, Madara comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de la playera del chico, quien gimió levemente excitando más a Madara, Zetsu se abrazó a Madara rodeándolo del cuello con sus brazos sin dejar de besarse, el ambiente ya se tornaba lujurioso, cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de la oficina, Madara gruñó dejando de besar a Zetsu

-Puede ser importante-Dijo Zetsu respirando agitadamente a falta de aire

-Pero no quiero abrir-Dijo Madara besándole el cuello al peliverde

-Mmm… Madara… no quiero que te pierdas de algo importante… por mí culpa-

-Me perderé de algo importante si voy a abrir-Dijo Madara acariciando los costados de Zetsu, en eso volvieron a tocar la puerta

-Abre…-Dijo Zetsu con dificultad al sentir los labios de Madara en su cuello

-Bien… voy a abrir… pero tú no te me escapas-Susurró Madara en el oído del peliverde haciendo que se le erizara la piel. Los dos se acomodaron bien sus ropas y Zetsu se bajó del escritorio para volver a sentarse en su silla y Madara también se fue a sentar en su silla principal y abrió las puertas con el control remoto, cuando la puerta se abrió ambos hombres se quedaron en shock viendo hacia afuera

-¡Papá! ¡Zetsu!-Saludó Akira alegremente desde la puerta

-Hola Madara, hola Zetsu-Saludó también Hana viendo con tranquilidad a su esposo y a su trabajador, mientras estos dos pensaban en lo crueles que eran sus vidas.

**Fin de capitulo**

Sé que esta corto pero estoy segura de que se quedaron como Zetsu y Madara al final XP

Espero que les haya gustado y trataré de no tardarme mucho con la conti, aunque no prometo nada porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela u.u pero aún así seguiré poniendo mi corazón al escribir X3

Por cierto, ya está la segunda parte de ''La Alianza''

Gracias por leer 3


	11. Capitulo 11 'Revelaciones'

Holaaa! X fin ya regresé, perdón la tardanza es que mi tecla de acentos se averió y ahora tengo que escribir en otra compu, espero que les guste este capítulo y espero que les quite el shock que les dejó el capi anterior, eeeen fin, gracias por aguantar mis tardanzas y a leeeeeer!

**Capitulo 11 ''Revelaciones''**

Simplemente no era cierto ¿Qué hacían Akira y Hana ahí? Si que tenían mala suerte

-Hija, hola ¿Cómo has estado?-Preguntó Madara tratando de sonar normal

-¡Muy bien papá, la escuela es genial y ya tengo muchos amigos!-Dijo Akira sonriente

-Ho… hola Akira, hola señora Hana-Dijo Zetsu tratando de salir de su shock inicial

-Zetsu no sabes cuánto te extrañe-Dijo Akira y abrazo al peliverde, quien correspondió con dificultad

-Es un gusto volver a verte Zetsu ¿Cómo está el jardín?-Dijo Hana sonriente

-E… está bien señora Hana y… yo también te extrañé Akira ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas estudiando?-Preguntó Zetsu con curiosidad, Akira sonrió

-Es que nos dieron vacaciones de un mes, así que disfrútame porque regreso en cuatro semanas-Respondió mirando también a su padre de vez en cuando

-Pues… me alegra que hayas venido-Dijo Zetsu, que mal se sentía mintiéndole a Akira pero pues no mentía del todo, si le daba gusto volver a verla, era una gran amiga para él

-Akira ¿Me harían el favor de ir a charlar al jardín? Necesito hablar con Madara-Pidió Hana amablemente

-Por supuesto mamá, vamos al jardín Zetsu-Dijo Akira y tomo a Zetsu de la mano para que la siguiera Madara miró salir a Zetsu con una mirada de ''De verdad lo lamento'', en cuanto salieron Hana y Madara se miraron fijamente

-¿Y de qué quieres hablar?-Preguntó Madara con poco interés

-Veo que ya tienes a alguien que reemplace al otro joven, Deidara creo que se llamaba-Dijo Hana y Madara la miro con extrañeza

-¿Pero de qué carajos hablas mujer?-Preguntó Madara enojado

-¿Crees que no vi como lo mirabas cuando salió? Madara más te vale que no hagas nada que dañe a tu hija o yo misma me encargaré de que lo pagues, date cuenta de que él es el hombre que ella quiere-Dijo Hana seriamente y Madara la miró con mucho enojo

-¿Y tu quién te crees que eres para amenazarme? ¡Yo sabré que hacer con mi vida! ¡Ni tu ni nadie me va a decir cómo debo vivir mi propia vida!-Gritó Madara furioso ¿Quién se creía que era esa mujer para amenazar al gran Madara Uchiha? Y peor aún ¿Quién se creía para decirle que debía alejarse de Zetsu?

-Soy tu esposa y más importante, soy la madre de Akira y mi deber es protegerla de todo, incluso de su propio padre-

-Puede que seas mi esposa, pero eso no te derecho sobre mí y yo amo mi hija, es lo único que ha venido de ti que me gusta y amo, jamás haría nada para lastimarla, pero ella es joven y yo ya soy más grande, ella puede conocer muchos jóvenes y yo no ¿Acaso te gustaría una vida en la que estemos solo tú y yo de ancianos sin amor ni ningún tipo de cariño? Tú sabes muy bien que desde el momento en que me separaron de Deidara para ser tú esposo nuestra vida iba a ser un infierno, con un esposo que no te amaba y no mientas Hana, tu tampoco me amas, y sabes bien que solo tuvimos una hija porque mi padre demandaba descendencia de mi parte para poder recibir mi herencia, aunque no sabía que tanto iba a terminar amando a esa hija, eso da igual ¿No te gustaría rehacer tu vida con alguien que si te aprecie? Yo sí y no descansaré hasta que ese pequeño jardinero me ame tanto como yo lo amo a él-Las palabras de Madara hicieron enfurecer a Hana como nunca

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Crees que no te amo?! ¡Si yo estaba eufórica de felicidad cuando me dijeron que me casaría contigo! ¡Yo sabía que tú no me amabas pero tenía la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo aprenderías a hacerlo! ¡Y yo tuve a Akira contigo porque deseaba ser tuya y tener un hijo o hija contigo! Madara… yo amo a nuestra hija porque, además de serlo claro está, es lo único que tenemos en común, ella es simplemente tan perecida a ti que… -Hana tomo aire y trató de calmarse-Madara… yo quería pedirte el divorcio-Dijo y Madara si que estaba extrañado y sorprendido

-Eso... ¿Eso es enserio?-Preguntó Madara sorprendido

-Si Madara, esas esperanzas de que algún día me ibas a amar desaparecieron hace algún tiempo, mi amor por ti disminuyó con el tiempo y tienes razón, quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de vida para ser feliz y tener a mi lado a alguien que me valore y me llevaré a Akira conmigo, tú no mereces quedártela-

-Espera un momento Hana, ella es MI hija, y yo siempre la he tratado como a una princesa, creo que yo también tengo derecho a tenerla-

-Haber Madara, me demostrarás que eres capaz de tener a Akira… si le dices lo que sientes por Zetsu, su mejor amigo y el hombre que ama-Ahora si Madara creía que Hana había perdido la cabeza

-¿Pero qué dices mujer? Como crees que le voy a decir eso a mi hija, ''Akira estoy enamorado de un hombre y resulta que ese hombres es el que tu amas'' No me hagas reír... además si se lo digo lo menos que querrá hacer es volver a hablarme o verme-

-Madara no quiero ser la mala de la historia, tan solo creo que si me llevo a Akira, los tres seriamos más felices, Akira seguiría estudiando con sus amigos, yo podría rehacer mi vida con mi hija, ya sea soltera o con pareja y tú podrías terminar de seducir al jardinero y usarlo como quieras-Ok, la gota que derramó el vaso

-¿¡Pero qué carajos dices!? ¡Yo amo a Zetsu y lo que menos quiero con él es usarlo, estúpida! ¡Deja de suponer cosas! Y claro que te daré el divorcio… tan solo pido que me dejes ver a mi hija al menos una vez al mes-Dijo esto último ya más tranquilo

-Si… te dejaré verla porque eres su padre y no sería justo ni para ti ni para ella, pronto comenzaré con los trámites… En fin, voy al jardín a hablar con Akira, que te vaya bien Madara-Dijo y salió de la oficina, dejando a un Madara con muchas emociones en su cabeza

Hana bajó por el ascensor y se dirigió hacia el jardín, donde Akira y Zetsu se encontraban hablando animadamente, Akira hablaba sin parar y Zetsu reía por todo lo que decía la pelinegra, Hana se quedó ahí parada sin saber cómo iba a mirar a Zetsu, ese chico había traicionado a su hija, pero por otro lado Madara le había dicho que lo amaba y que ''quería que Zetsu lo amara tanto como él lo hacía'' si eso era cierto, Zetsu no tendría la culpa de nada y solo sería otra más de las víctimas de Madara, decidió acercarse y hablar seriamente con su hija y después con Zetsu

-Hola Akira, Zetsu-Saludó Hana y enseguida ambos jóvenes voltearon a verla

-Hola ma-Saludó Akira sonriente

-Buenas tardes señora Hana-Saludó tímidamente

-Ne… necesito hablar contigo Akira-Dijo Hana y luego miró a Zetsu-A solas-Y enseguida Zetsu comprendió y se levantó

-Bueno… nos vemos Akira… hasta luego señora Hana…-Dijo el peliverde y se retiró, aunque con lo que no contaban era que Zetsu siempre había sido elogiado por su buen oído y su habilidad innata para el espionaje, así que fingió estar regando y cuidando flores para escuchar sin ser descubierto

-Akira… la razón por la que necesito hablar contigo es porque… hablé con tu padre y… acordamos que vamos a divorciarnos-Dijo a una sorprendida y desorbitada Akira

-Pe… pero… tú y… él… ¿Tú y papá van a… divorciarse?-Preguntó Akira sin podérselo creer, Zetsu quien espiaba tampoco lo creía

-Así es… yo fui quien tomó la decisión así que no te enojes con tu padre, de hecho lo estuve pensando desde que nos fuimos, solo quería que Madara también quisiera hacerlo y si… ya está decidido, mañana mismo empezamos los trámites-Anunció Hana casi en un susurro y Akira aunque estaba muy triste decidió no demostrarlo, si eso era difícil para ella de seguro lo era más para Hana y Madara

-De… de acuerdo ma, sabes que cuentan con todo mi apoyo tu y papá. Si creen que eso es lo mejor entonces no me opondré, y ya no tienen que preocuparse tanto, ya no soy una niña, ya no necesitan mortificarse con ''Quien se quedara a la niña'' o algo así, terminaré de estudiar en tres años exactamente, justo a los dieciocho, así que no se preocupen-Dijo Akira con la sonrisa más grande que su ánimo le permitió que no era mucho

-Gracias hija… y quiero decirte algo que… quizá te enoje mucho, pero por favor no hagas tonterías-Dijo Hana seriamente, Akira la miró interrogante

-¿Y qué es madre?-

-Bueno… tu padre aceptó el divorcio porque… él nunca me ma amado… él es… le gustan los hombres-Dijo Hana y Akira la miró con cara de '' ¿Discúlpame? ¿Qué carajos dijiste?''

-¿Perdón?-

-Así es… y eso no es todo…-Ahora si Akira no entendía nada

-Dime de una vez madre-Dijo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, Zetsu quien seguía escuchando no podía creer lo que Hana decía ¿Acaso Madara se lo había dicho? ¿O ella se dio cuenta por si sola? Lo único que sabía con certeza es que tenía mucho miedo de que Hana se haya dado cuenta de que Madara y él estaban enamorados.

Hana parecía que iba a volver a hablar y en ese momento Akira se acercó más a su madre y Zetsu sintió sudor frío en la espalda

-Él… está enamorado de…-

**Fin de capitulo**

Waaaa! Creo que si los había dejado en shock ahora los puse peor XP… perdonen que sea corto pero les prometo que el próximo será más largo y espero no tardarme tanto en escribirlo, eeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un review de cómo les pareció este capítulo. Por cierto, capitulo 3 de la alianza está en proceso, espero tenerlo pronto y vean el próximo capituloo de ''El jardinero''!


	12. Capítulo 12 'Declaraciones'

Konnichiwa! Perdón por la tardanza u.u es que perdí mi memoria en donde lo tenía ya empezado O.O espero que les guste este capítulo y si de nuevo gracias por los reviews ^^ me hacen feliz con ellos X3

Ya sin más distracciones aquí está mi capitulo 12 (que rápido, parece como si hubiera sido ayer que empecé a escribirlo :')) XP

**Capitulo 12 ''Declaraciones''**

-Él... esta enamorado de…-No, no, no y no ¿Hana de verdad se lo iba a decir a Akira? Eso entristeció mucho a Zetsu, porque sabía que Akira posiblemente se enojaría con él y no volvería a hablarle

-Madre dímelo ya-Insistió Akira ansiosa

-Tu padre…-Hana volteó a ver a Zetsu que parecía no oír nada, regando las plantas tan tranquilamente, estaba dudando si decirle o no a su hija-Al parecer… se enamoró de uno de sus trabajadores de la empresa-Mintió decidiéndose por no decirle nada a Akira, no lo hacía del todo por Zetsu, sino más bien por su hija, no quería lastimarla y sabía que con eso ella sufriría mucho

-¿Y no sabes quién es?-Preguntó Akira seria

-No cariño, no tengo idea, él tan solo me dijo que estaba enamorado de alguien de su empresa, pero no me dijo quien-Respondió Hana sintiéndose culpable

-Está bien mamá, tú y papá saben que los apoyo y aunque debería estar muy enojada con papá no lo estoy, los amo y siempre los apoyaré en todo y por mí ya no deben preocuparse-Dijo sonriendo reconfortantemente, aunque por dentro estaba muy triste

-Gracias cariño, yo sabía que entenderías, estoy orgullosa de ti mi niña-Dijo Hana abrazando a Akira quien le correspondió abrazándola fuertemente

-Te amo mamá-Dijo Akira y se quedaron abrazadas por un rato más, Zetsu quien había espiado toda la conversación, estaba experimentando muchas emociones, una era alegría, de que por fin Madara y Hana se separarían, otra era culpa, por hacerles pasar eso a la familia Uchiha, otra era tristeza, principalmente por Akira, eran muchas y hacían que se sintiera mal en todo sentido, con seguridad se acercó a las mujeres para hablarles

-Disculpe… señora Hana… Akira… debo irme ya… nos vemos luego-Dijo Zetsu, sin esperar respuesta de las chicas salió corriendo de ahí, Hana lo miró con enojo y pena combinados y Akira lo vio alejarse confundida

Una semana después de lo sucedido Zetsu estaba con Madara en su oficina, al pelinegro le extrañaba que el otro tratara de evitarlo desde la visita de Akira y Hana, quien ya había empezado los tramites del divorcio

-Zetsu ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Me has tratado de evitar estos últimos días, por favor, quiero que todo esté bien entre nosotros-Decía Madara mirando al peliverde con tristeza

-Perdón Madara, es que no me he sentido muy bien que digamos, siento como si yo fuera el culpable de tu separación con Hana y digamos que no estoy muy equivocado-Respondió el ojiamarillo tristemente

-Escúchame, yo nunca la he querido, esta separación si no era temprano iba a ser tarde, así que tú no debes sentirte culpable-Le dijo Madara y Zetsu sonrió tristemente

Un tiempo pasó y Madara y Hana por fin firmaron su divorcio, se despidieron con un abrazo y ya no se quisieron volver a ver, ese día Akira regresaba a su escuela pero antes tenía que aclarar cosas con su jardinero, fue al jardín y ahí lo encontró trabajando

-Zetsu-Llamó Akira para tener la atención

-Ah, hola Akira, que gusto verte, no te había visto por aquí-Dijo Zetsu feliz

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra verte-Dijo Akira sonriendo levemente-Necesito hablar contigo, es algo importante-Dijo y Zetsu asintió

-Muy bien Akira, dime-Dijo sonriendo el peliverde

-Pues… mañana en la mañana me regreso a la escuela y antes quería aclararte todo-Dijo Akira y su amigo la miró confundido-Verás, quería aclararte que estoy enamorada de ti y lo he estado desde que te conocí, fue amor a primera vista-Decía Akira, Zetsu se sorprendió mucho pero enseguida su humor cambió a uno de tristeza por no poder corresponderle

-Pe… pero… Akira… yo…-

-Ya sé, ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, solo quiero tener mi conciencia limpia y si no te lo decía me iba a lamentar siempre-Dijo sonriendo la pelinegra, Zetsu sonrió levemente

-De acuerdo… Akira, tu significas mucho para mí, eres una gran amiga y de no ser por ti jamás habría encontrado trabajo, ni hubiera conocido a Hana ni a Madara, gracias a ti mi vida cambió totalmente, eres un ángel caído del cielo que llegó para ayudarme, gracias por todo Akira-Agradeció sonriendo el peliverde, seguido de un abrazo amistoso lleno de cariño, Akira le correspondió al abrazo, muy triste por todos los sucesos que había ocurrido pero aún así feliz

-Bueno Zet, debo irme, mamá me espera-Dijo cortando el abrazo la pelinegra, ambos se miraron sonrientes

-Que te vaya muy bien, te deseo lo mejor-Dijo Zetsu sinceramente

-Muchas gracias lo mismo digo… y… espero que seas feliz con papá y si Madara se atreve a engañarte o lastimarte en algún sentido yo misma me encargaré de que sufra, no lo dejes ir, es un viejo gruñón pero tiene buen corazón-Dijo Akira sorprendiendo de sobremanera a Zetsu

-P… pero… tú…-Trataba de hablar pero se le hacía imposible

-No soy tonta Zetsu-Dijo sonriendo divertida-Espero que sea felices y no te tengo ningún rencor, yo sé todo sobre los problemas de papá y mamá y sé que empezaron desde el momento en que se casaron, no es que esté muy feliz pero ya tengo la edad para entender esas cosas… buen, en fin, me voy y te deseo lo mejor, te quiero-Dijo la ojirrojo mientras se alejaba agitando su mano en señal de despedida

-Yo también te deseo lo mejor, gracias por todo y… yo también te quiero…-Dijo sonriendo el ojiamarillo, Akira le sonrió como respuesta y se alejó a paso calmado de ahí.

Zetsu se quedó mirando hacia donde se había ido la chica, sonriendo cálidamente pensando en la gran persona que era Akira y en la suerte que tenía por habérsela encontrado en esta vida.

**Fin de capítulo**

See, este capi es corto pero por eso subí este y el 13 juntos ^_^

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews X3


	13. Capitulo 13 'No puede ser'

¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo! Espero que les guste, a partir de ahora habrá más drama que antes XP

Por cierto, cualquier error en la historia échenle la culpa a mi charlie-Niisan que es también mi sempai en esto, que no me ha ayudado y se quedó en el capitulo uno ¬¬ -Gracias CharlieLalo Blueberry-*sarcasmo*

**Capítulo 13 ''No puede ser''**

Un mes había pasado desde que Akira se había ido, la vida de Zetsu y Madara había vuelto a la normalidad, el peliverde seguía trabajando para el mayor y este aún lo acosaba constantemente.

Un día, Zetsu trabajaba como de costumbre cuidando de algunos nuevos brotes, cuando de pronto su jefe apareció, Zetsu le sonrió y el pelinegro también le sonrió pero con tristeza, lo que Zetsu notó

-¿Estás bien Madara?-Preguntó confundido Zetsu

-Sí, estoy bien… es solo que… hoy fue una de las terapias de tu mamá… el doctor me avisó que no está mejorando-Dijo Madara viendo con preocupación al menor, Zetsu puso una expresión de tristeza

-¿Crees que va a lograr ganar la batalla?-Preguntó Zetsu triste, Madara lo miró con una sonrisa triste

-Tranquilo Zetsu… vas a ver como se curará y podrá vivir como una persona normal completamente sana, no te preocupes-Dijo Madara abrazando a su pareja, Zetsu se aferró fuertemente al pelinegro y escondió su cabeza en su pecho

-Gracias Madara… pero no puedo evitar vivir con el miedo de que algún día de estos ya no volverá a despertar jamás…-Decía Zetsu mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Madara lo abrazó más fuerte

-No pienses en eso, tu madre es una mujer fuerte, ella estará bien, pero necesita que su hijo le dé todo su apoyo en estos difíciles momentos y te necesita fuerte para que ella se anime y también esté fuerte, así que no debes preocuparte-Dijo sonriendo el pelinegro, Zetsu le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lo besó suavemente a lo que Madara correspondió gustoso.

Desde ese día Zetsu no se había separado de Mai, dormía, comía y vivía dentro de la habitación de la mujer, Madara de vez en cuando iba a ver si no necesitaban algo, que bien podría enviar a Kai o a algún sirviente más pero era un pretexto para ver a Zetsu e incluso había logrado forjar una pequeña amistad con la peliverde mayor y un tiempo después Zetsu le contó sobre su relación con el Uchiha y aunque al principio no estaba del todo de acuerdo al tratar con el pelinegro su opinión fue cambiando y ahora estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo como nuero. Una noche Zetsu, Mai e incluso Madara que se les había unido veían una película, Mai en su cama, Zetsu a un lado sentado en un sillón tomando la mano de su madre y del otro lado Madara junto al peliverde menor pasando su brazo por atrás, abrazándolo, cuando la película terminó, los tres estaban más dormidos que despiertos

-Bueno… la película ha terminado… será mejor que durmamos-Dijo Mai sonriendo a su hijo y a su nuero

-Tienes razón mamá, tienes que descansar-Dijo Zetsu seguido de un bostezo

-Lo mejor será que yo me vaya, los dejo solos-Dijo Madara sonriendo

-Por supuesto, te amo-Dijo Zetsu dándole un beso, Madara le sonrió y salió de la habitación

-¿Quién diría que Madara Uchiha el hombre más temido por todos es un gran hombre y el novio de mi hijo?-Dijo Mai sonrojando levemente a su hijo quien sonrió

-Jeje tienes razón mamá, pero tú tienes que dormir-Dijo Zetsu besando la mejilla de su madre

-Claro hijo, te amo-Dijo sonriendo la peliverde mayor

-Yo también mamá, hasta mañana, que descanses, te amo-Dijo Zetsu recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre y después madre e hijo se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente, Zetsu se despertaba al sentir los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana, poco a poco abrió los ojos y enseguida miró a su madre sonriendo, no quiso despertarla para dejarla descansar más, en eso entró Kai saludando al peliverde

-Buenos días joven Zetsu, Madara me envío a ver si no necesitaban algo pues él tenía cosas importantes que hacer-Informó Kai

-No… no necesito nada, gracias Kai-Dijo Zetsu feliz, Kai asintió y salió de la habitación, Zetsu miró el reloj que había en la habitación, no quería despertar a Mai pero era la hora en la que según el doctor debía de desayunar, ni más temprano ni más tarde, salió de la habitación en busca del mayordomo cuando finalmente lo encontró

-Kai, necesito que prepares algo ligero para que mamá coma, por favor-Pidió Zetsu y Kai asintió, Zetsu se fue a la habitación para despertar a Mai

-Mamá, despierta debes desayunar-Dijo Zetsu sacudiendo levemente a Mai pero al ver que no despertaba comenzó a moverla más fuerte-Mamá, debes despertar-Ahora si estaba comenzando a asustarse, Mai era de sueño muy ligero-¡Mamá!-Gritó para despertarla de una vez, pero aún no había señales, rápidamente el ojiamarillo se acercó hasta el pecho de la peliverde para ver si su corazón latía y… no era así, sintió que moría al no escuchar ni sentir ningún latido y ahora que la veía bien tampoco estaba respirando e incluso su piel estaba completamente fría-¡No! ¡Mamá!-Gritó Zetsu mientras lágrimas salían sin parar, se hincó a un lado de la cama y tomó la fría mano fuertemente-No… no puede ser… mamá…-Decía entre sollozos, en ese momento entró Kai a la habitación y al ver la escena se quedó confundido

-¿Qué sucede joven Zetsu?-Preguntó Kai

-Por favor… llama a Madara… mi mamá ha muerto-Dijo volviendo a llorar, Kai se quedó sorprendido y miró a Zetsu con pena y tristeza

-Lo lamento mucho joven, enseguida llamo a Madara-Dijo antes de salir a toda prisa hasta la habitación de Madara

Mientras que en el cuarto de la peliverde, este aún seguía aferrado al cuerpo inerte de la mujer, sollozando y maldiciendo a todo y todos

-No puede ser… tú tenías que vivir… íbamos a vivir como una familia feliz… mamá…-Gimoteaba Zetsu, segundos después el Uchiha entró a la habitación mirando a Zetsu con profunda tristeza

-Zetsu…-murmuró Madara acercándose a Zetsu para abrazarlo

-Madara… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué ella?-Lloró Zetsu, Madara lo abrazó con más fuerza

-A veces estas cosas pasan… de verdad lamento mucho esto… le haremos un buen funeral, siempre recuerda que tu madre te amaba y te amará siempre, que fuiste un buen hijo y estaba orgullosa de ti, tu madre es una heroína… nunca olvides todo eso, todos los momentos que pasaste con ella, cuando ella te ayudo y viceversa, recuérdala como lo que es, una mujer fuerte, amorosa y valiente entre muchas otras cosas-Dijo Madara para tranquilizar y darle ánimos al peliverde, quien seguía llorando incontrolablemente entre sus brazos mientras tomaba la mano fría de su madre

-Gracias… gracias Madara… pero la extrañaré mucho… ella era la única que me quedaba… -Decía Zetsu, Madara le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara

-También me tienes a mí, a Akira, a tus amigos, a Kai, tienes a mucha gente que te quiere y que jamás te dejaría solo, tranquilo-Dijo el pelinegro separándose un poco de Zetsu para besarlo dulcemente

-Gracias… pero… ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir tan pronto?-Dijo al separarse del beso

-A veces las cosas pasan por algo, nos guste o no-Dijo Madara mientras el otro aún lloraba amargamente en sus brazos.

Unos días después estaban en el entierro, los presentes eran además de Zetsu y Madara, Akira, Hana, amigas de Mai, Kisame, Itachi y Tobi quienes le había dado todo su apoyo, Akira fue la primera en llegar y enseguida que bajó del auto corrió a abrazar a Zetsu, las mujeres se acercaban a él para darle ánimos, aunque todas decían lo mismo *Eres un buen hijo, ella estaba orgullosa de ti*, *Ahora ella está en un lugar mejor* y claro que les agradecía pero eso no aliviaba mucho su dolor.

Una vez terminado el triste evento, Akira y Hana tuvieron que regresar porque la pelinegra menor tenía clases al siguiente día, los amigos del peliverde se quedaron con él un poco más hasta que poco a poco se fueron retirando, quedando solo Madara y Zetsu

-Me alegra ver que mamá tenia personas que la querían además de mí-Dijo Zetsu refiriéndose a las mujeres que habían asistido

-Siempre se tienen más amigos de los que uno piensa-Respondió Madara sonriendo levemente-Y tú madre era una buena mujer, era obvio que se había ganado uno que otro corazón-Prosiguió y Zetsu sonrió

-Tienes razón…-Dijo Zetsu dejando la frase al aire, ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que anocheció y ambos se fueron a descansar después de un día muy pesado

**Fin de capitulo**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, e insisto, si existe alguna incoherencia es culpa de mi sempai CharlieLalo-Niisan –No es presión ^_^- XDD

En el próximo capítulo pasarán cosas interesantes…


	14. Capitulo 14 'Siempre juntos'

Holaaa! y perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, por la tardanza, es que no he podido venir desde hace mucho y tan solo de rápido TT_TT pero bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo!

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews X3

**Capitulo 14 ''Siempre juntos''**

Ya habían pasado dos largos meses de eso, Zetsu aún estaba un poco desanimado, pero con ayuda de su pareja y amigos había logrado superarlo significativamente. Un día Madara estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles de su organización, cuando de pronto sin avisar entró el peliverde sonriendo levemente, Madara también le sonrió

—Hola hermoso ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Madara, Zetsu sonrió mientras se acercaba a él

—Nada, solo quería estar un rato contigo—Respondió Zetsu, al llegar hasta Madara se sentó en su regazo y lo abrazó, el azabache también le abrazó, aunque se preocupó al ver unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalar por las pálidas mejillas de su novio

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado el ojirrojo

—Sabes que te quiero ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el peliverde ignorando su pregunta

—Por supuesto que lo sé—Respondió confundido de que preguntara eso

— ¿Tú me quieres? —Volvió a preguntar Zetsu

—Por supuesto que sí ¿Pero por qué esas preguntas? —Preguntó confundido y preocupado el azabache

—Solo… quería saberlo—Respondió sonriendo y levantándose se dirigió hacia la puerta—Perdón por venir a interrumpir—Dijo en broma el peliverde, Madara lo miró salir aún muy confundido

Zetsu salió de la oficina cabizbajo, cuando de pronto Kai se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable

—Joven Zetsu, tiene una llamada—Informó el viejo tranquilamente

—Gracias Kai ¿De casualidad sabes quién es?-Preguntó el peliverde

—Sí, es el doctor—Informó con preocupación mal disimulada

—Ya veo—Dijo triste y cabizbajo—Entonces ya voy—Dijo mientras pasaba al lado de Kai dejándolo con preocupación

Una vez que llegó hasta el teléfono se lo puso al oído

— ¿Diga? —preguntó Zetsu

—_Joven Zetsu, ya tengo los resultados_—Informó serio el doctor

—Bien, ahora mismo voy por ellos—Dijo Zetsu serio también

—_Entonces aquí lo espero_—Dijo el doctor y colgó, Zetsu miró el teléfono con tristeza, cuando Kai apareció detrás de él

—Kai, si Madara pregunta dile que salí a dar un paseo—Ordenó Zetsu

—Por supuesto joven, tenga cuidado—Dijo con tristeza en su mirada, el ojiamarillo asintió y salió de la casa.

Mientras llegaba a la clínica Zetsu pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, realmente su vida era una de las peores, aunque Madara y sus amigos hacían su carga menos pesada, ellos eran sus únicas luces ahora que Mai había muerto, todavía recordaba cómo había pasado todo:

''Una semana después de la muerte de Mai, Zetsu comenzó a sentirse enfermo, era algo inexplicable, sentía que su voz se había vuelto más ronca, por eso creyó que tenía alguna infección, pero también sentía dolor de cabeza, era solo en ratos pero era sumamente doloroso, ya ni siquiera quería comer por el dolor, incluso había bajado de peso, al ya haber pasado mes y medio de eso, comenzó a preocuparse un poco, también Madara se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, siempre se las arreglaba para darle una excusa que le quitara peso al asunto, en fin, después -ya cansado de todo- fue al doctor para recibir un diagnóstico, el doctor informó que no tenía infección, así que para estar seguros de que era le mandó a hacer unos análisis.''

Sin haberse dado cuenta ya había llegado a la clínica, tomó aire armándose de valor y entró, enseguida se dirigió con la asistente del doctor y esta le indicó que entrara, este así lo hizo, cuando entró se encontró con el doctor, ambos se sonrieron levemente y el peliverde tomó asiento frente al escritorio

— ¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó el doctor

—Igual doctor Kaori, por desgracia—Informó sonriendo tristemente

—Ya veo, bueno… ya están los análisis—Dijo el doctor con un poco de preocupación, lo mejor era disimular, pero desde que estaba atendiendo a Mai le había tomado cierto cariño al peliverde, la verdad era que le recordaba a su hijo

— ¿Y qué es lo que tengo? —Preguntó no muy seguro de si quería saber

—Bueno… lo diré sin rodeos, pero antes quiero que me prometas que no dejarás que esto acabe contigo—Pidió el doctor, Zetsu lo miró entre confuso y asustado

—De… de acuerdo, lo prometo—Respondió el ojiamarillo

—Al parecer, el tiempo que viviste en la parte baja de la ciudad te afectó igual que a tu madre… y me temo que tienes lo mismo que ella… tienes cáncer de garganta—Informó lo más profesionalmente que pudo, el chico aún trababa de asimilar todo bajo la preocupada mirada del doctor

— ¿Q… qué? —Preguntó aún sin poderlo creer

—Pero la buena noticia es que no está demasiado avanzado, así que si empezamos con el tratamiento ahora podrías curarte—Informó esperanzado el doctor

—Ya… ya veo—Dijo ya saliendo del shock inicial

—Zetsu, te prometo hacer todo lo posible por hacer que te cures, yo, tus amigos y el señor Madara haremos de todo, apóyate en los que te queremos y no te dejes vencer, aún tienes mucho por que vivir—Dijo el doctor apretando fuerte la mano de Zetsu entre las suyas

—Lo… lo sé… bueno… gracias por todo doctor Kaori, pero debo irme a casa—Dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa forzada

—Por favor, te he dicho que me llames Kaori—Dijo sonriente Kaori

—Gracias Kaori… bueno… debo irme ya… de nuevo gracias—Dijo antes de salir el peliverde, dejando a un muy preocupado doctor

De camino a casa iba cabizbajo y sumamente triste, no había querido llorar ni nada porque sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, llegando tenía que decírselo a Madara y no sería nada fácil, por eso tenía que ser fuerte, para que su pelinegro no se preocupara tanto, aunque sabía que lo iba a hacer de todas formas.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Madara aún seguía preocupado por Zetsu, había estado al tanto de sus estados de ánimo y también físicos, siempre le preguntaba que que era lo que tenía pero su novio como el terco que es nunca le decía nada y evadía la pregunta cambiando de tema, decidió ir a buscarlo, encontrándose con Kai fuera de su puerta

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó el pelinegro con ligero fastidio

—El joven Zetsu me pidió informarle que iría a dar una vuelta—Informó Kai, Madara bufó enfadado

—Maldita sea…—Murmuró—Esta bien, si lo ves llegar dile que venga a mi habitación—Dijo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo, Kai asintió aunque Madara ya se había ido.

Cuando Zetsu llegó Kai enseguida le dijo con lo de Madara, Zetsu solo asintió pensando que era la oportunidad perfecta para decírselo, al llegar a la habitación de azabache Zetsu tocó la puerta esperando respuesta

—Adelante—Indicó Madara, Zetsu entró y Madara lo recibió con una leve sonrisa—Me alegra que llegaras ¿Por qué no me avisaste que saldrías? —Preguntó Madara viendo como Zetsu se sentaba junto a él en la cama

—Quería estar solo un rato…—Mintió, pero decidió que era mejor decírselo ya—Y porque fui con el doctor Kaori—Confesó

— ¿Fuiste con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? Madara hacia preguntas como si estuviera en un interrogatorio, lo que hizo sonreír a Zetsu muy divertido

—Sí, fui con él porque me he sentido mal estos últimos meses, desde que murió mi madre y… bueno… me hizo unos análisis y…—Su voz comenzó a apagarse, por lo que tomó aire antes de continuar y abrazó a Madara fuertemente

— ¿Y? —Preguntó Madara ya con mucha curiosidad y preocupación mientras le correspondía el abrazo a Zetsu

—Tengo lo mismo que mamá… tengo cáncer—Dijo tratando de no llorar, enseguida sintió como Madara lo abrazaba con más fuerza, el chico hizo lo mismo—Aunque… Kaori dijo que aún no estaba muy avanzado y que a diferencia de mamá aún podía curarme—

—Ya veo—Dijo Madara en un susurró, luego se separó un poco de Zetsu para verlo a la cara—Te prometo que haré todo lo posible por curarte, así tenga que vender esta casa, quizá sea egoísta, pero jamás dejaré que te alejes de mí, no lo permitiré—Dijo Madara para luego besarlo dulcemente, Zetsu ya no pudo más y comenzó a llorar, esas eran las palabras más hermosas que le habían dicho jamás

—No llores mi amor, te prometo que saldremos de esta juntos, te amo—Dijo secándole las lágrimas

—Yo te amo más—Dijo sonriendo con ternura

—No es verdad, yo más, pero dejémoslo así—Dijo sonriendo, Zetsu rio divertido y volvieron a besarse para al final entregarse el uno al otro con todo el amor del mundo.

**Fin de capitulo**

¿Les gustó? Sé que van a matarte por hacer sufrir tanto a Zetsu, pero les prometo que vendrán tiempos mejores OwO

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y ÚLTIMO!

Hasta luego!


	15. Capitulo 15 'Los tiempos mejores han'

¡Y aquí llego yo! *Se disparan confetis, todos gritan y aplauden* si como no, jajaja

Bueno aquí les traigo el final de esta que sería mi primer Yaoi, así es señoras, señores, señoritas y jóvenes, y bueno, aunque algunos quisieron matarme en más de una ocasión la logré terminar n.n gracias a todos los que la leyeron, a los que dejaron reviews y me tuvieron paciencia a mí y mi falta de ideas algunas veces, a los que me amenazaron de muerte por dramática pero aún así me quieren *Te adoro Ale X3* y en fin, ¡gracias a todos!

Ahora si ya no los molesto más y espero que les guste…

**Capitulo 15: Los tiempos mejores han llegado**

Después de la triste noticia todos los inseparables amigos de cierto peliverde se habían enterado, las noticias sí que corren rápido, pensaba este. Todos incluso Akira y Hana habían ido a verlo y a darle todo su apoyo, aunque estaba claro que quien no se separaba de él ni un momento era Madara, quien por cierto había hecho todo lo posible por hacer que Zetsu estuviera siendo atendido en uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos y con los doctores más especializados.

Zetsu ya había comenzado su tratamiento y al parecer todo iba bien, este día precisamente el joven bicolor tenía una cita

—Vaya joven Zetsu al parecer va muy bien—Dijo feliz una rubia de cuerpo voluminoso y muy hermosa, era la doctora encargada del chico

—Así es Tsunade-sama, me siento mejor—Dijo sonriente el peliverde

—Y dígame Madara-sama ¿Cómo la ha visto usted? —Le preguntó al azabache

—Lo veo mejor, ha ganado el peso que había perdido y su voz poco a poco comienza a volverse igual que antes—Dijo sonriendo Madara tratando de ocultar la mayoría de su felicidad y alegría, nunca se mostraba así frente a los demás, pero al tratarse de Zetsu y de que fuera por buen camino su recuperación no podía evitarlo

—Bueno, entonces ¿les parece si comenzamos? —Preguntó la rubia sonriente

—Por supuesto—Contestaron ambos hombres al unísono

Y así comenzó otra sesión, Zetsu ya estaba acostumbrado, aún dolía pero sabía cómo lidiar con eso

Al final de la sesión y de un descanso para Zetsu, al fin Tsunade les dijo que se retiraran.

Al día siguiente Zetsu y Madara aún dormían, estaban juntos en la habitación de Madara cuando de pronto un sonido los despertó abruptamente

— ¿Qué rayos pasa? —Preguntó Zetsu cuando de pronto vio que frente a ellos estaban sus insufribles amigos

—De haber sabido que los íbamos a encontrar así mejor no venimos—Bromeó Kisame viendo la desnudez de la pareja

— ¡Son unos idiotas! —Gritó molesto y sonrojado Zetsu mientras Madara se encontraba con un aura asesina

—Creo que llegamos en mal momento—Dijo Itachi serio pero avergonzado

—Zetsu es lindo desnudo—Dijo ''inocentemente'' Tobi ganándose una mirada asesina de Madara

— ¿Qué acabas de decir niño malcriado? —Preguntó furioso el azabache, Tobi lo miró con algo de miedo

—Na… nada—Dijo Tobi sintiendo escalofríos en su espalda

—P… por favor Tobi, no digas esas cosas…—Dijo muy avergonzado el peliverde—Y a todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí? —

—Escuchamos que ayer fue una de tus sesiones para curarte pero no pudimos venir, así que planeamos venir hoy, pero Kisame y Tobi insistieron en que fuera sin previo aviso, de verdad lo siento—Dijo Itachi

—Eso ya no importa Itachi, les agradezco mucho aunque esto sea un tanto incómodo—Dijo Zetsu sonriendo nerviosamente mientras intentaba jalar más la sábanas para cubrirse más, Tobi lo miraba de reojo y Madara abrazó al peliverde cubriéndolo de la mirada

—Mejor los esperamos afuera—Dijo Itachi jalando a Kisame y Tobi

—Se los agradecería—Dijo Zetsu sonriendo visiblemente sonrojado

—Pero yo quiero estar con Zetsu-san—Dijo Tobi, Itachi y Zetsu suspiraron frustrados mientras Madara lo mataba con la mirada

—Mira Tobi… En unos minutos estaré afuera y podremos pasar tiempo juntos ¿Si?—Dijo Zetsu, Tobi asintió emocionado y optó por irse dejando sola a la pareja

—No permitiré que pasen tiempo juntos, si eso pasa nada me detendrá para matarlo—Dijo Madara que seguía abrazando a su peliverde

—Tranquilo Madara, sabes que yo solo te amo a ti—Dijo Zetsu sonriendo, enseguida le dio un pequeño y casto beso que Madara recibió gustoso

—Eso es verdad… eres solo mío… mío y de nadie más—Sentenció Madara abrazándolo posesivamente, Zetsu sonrió levemente sonrojado

Una vez que se vistieron salieron a donde estaban el trío esperándolos

—Por lo menos ahora están visibles al público en general—Dijo Kisame para luego reír

—Ya déjalos—Le dijo Itachi, Kisame ya no dijo nada solo siguió riendo en silencio

—Bueno chicos, gracias por venir, se los agradezco mucho enserio—Agradeció Zetsu con una sonrisa

—No hay de que, eres nuestro amigo, y además tu y yo compartimos algo que nadie más, la fealdad física—Dijo Kisame mientras él y Zetsu reían, ese siempre había sido su chiste desde que se conocieron

—Eso no es verdad—Dijeron Itachi y Madara al unísono, los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos, siempre habían dicho ese chiste pero nadie lo había negado así, hasta ahora

—Pues gracias—Dijo Zetsu sonriendo sonrojado y Kisame sonrió también con un pequeño rubor

Después de eso pasaron una divertida tarde en la mansión Uchiha, Zetsu, Kisame y Tobi se la habían pasado jugando todo lo que se les ocurriera mientras Madara e Itachi charlaban amenamente mientras veían los juegos de los demás, de vez en cuando sonreían viendo a sus parejas

—Así que, Madara ¿Desde cuándo son pareja tu y Zetsu? —Preguntó Itachi

—Ya desde hace bastante tiempo, se podría decir que fue un amor muy rápido, algo extraño la verdad—Respondió Madara

—¿Algo así como un amor de telenovela? —Preguntó el Uchiha menor sonriendo al ver un ligero sonrojo aparecer en Madara

—Algo así—Dijo simplemente el azabache mayor

—Y… ¿Tú y Kisame? eso si no me lo esperaba, ya que él siempre se encerraba por horas con Zetsu—Dijo el moreno mayor con un tono celoso

—Pues sí, la verdad tampoco sé cómo pasó, un día lo invité a mi casa para hacer la tarea, mientras la hacíamos yo sentía algo muy raro, como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlo, por lo que me preocupaba que se diera cuenta—Explicaba Itachi

—¿Y se dio cuenta? —

—Por desgracia sí, bueno no tanto desgracia, ya que cuando se despidió de mi… bueno… me dijo que le gustaba y me dio un beso, luego enseguida desapareció por la calle, al día siguiente hablé con él para aclarar todo y nos hicimos novios—Contó el azabache menor, Madara juró haber escuchado felicidad en su voz

—Pues me alegro por ti—Dijo Madara

—Y yo por ti—Respondió Itachi

Y así se pasó la tarde rápidamente, ya en la noche los tres amigos se despidieron de la pareja dejándola sola en la inmensidad de la casa.

Un tiempo después Zetsu fue a hacerse una revisión al doctor y como siempre Madara se encontraba junto a él, cuando de pronto una bella joven de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade entró a la sala tomando asiento en el escritorio

—Lo lamento mucho, la doctora Tsunade no pudo asistir pero me ha puesto al tanto de su situación, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, Zetsu y Madara son sus nombres ¿verdad? —Preguntó la chica al par de hombres

—Así es, yo soy Zetsu y él Madara—

—Díganos ya lo que tenía que decirnos, por favor doctora—Pidió Madara impaciente

—Bien—Contestó Sakura, guardo silencio por un momento y luego volvió a hablar—Al parecer las terapias han resultado a la perfección, ya no hay rastro de cáncer en su cuerpo joven Zetsu, felicidades—Anunció sonriente la pelirrosa a unos confundidos y sorprendidos Madara y Zetsu—¿Están bien?—Preguntó la joven doctora

La pareja de pronto reaccionó y felices se abrazaron fuertemente, ambos soltando discretas lágrimas de felicidad

—Bueno, los dejaré solos un momento—Dijo sonriendo enternecida la doctora pelirrosa mientras salía de la habitación

—Zetsu, estas curado… no sabes cuan feliz estoy—Dijo Madara sin dejar de abrazar al más joven

—Gracias Madara, por estar conmigo siempre, por haberme ayudado a curarme, gracias por todo, sobre todo por amarme—Dijo Zetsu también muy feliz y aliviado sin soltar ni un segundo al Uchiha

—Gracias a ti por haber luchado contra esa enfermedad y también por amar a un viejo pervertido como yo—Agradeció Madara y Zetsu río un poco.

xxxxxoxoxxxxx

—Madara ¿A dónde me llevas? —Preguntó Zetsu mientras era arrastrado por la mansión con una venda en los ojos

—Shh, ya no hables y espera—Respondió simplemente Madara, Zetsu suspiró y esperó—Muy bien, ya te la voy a quitar—Dijo el Uchiha, comenzó a quitarle la venda a Zetsu y cuando al fin se la retiró por completo un gran grito se escuchó en toda la mansión

—¡SORPRESA! —Gritaron varios invitados a lo que parecía ser una fiesta sorpresa, Zetsu se sorprendió y sonrió divertido por las ocurrencias de sus amigos y pareja, vio a todas las personas ahí presentes, estaban Kisame, Tobi, Itachi, Kai, los doctores Kaori, Tsunade y Sakura, Hana, Akira y la señora Hikari también estaban presentes, entre otros sirvientes de la casa Uchiha,.

Zetsu les agradeció a todos por ir y todos los invitados lo felicitaron por haber ganado la lucha contra el cáncer.

Ya como a la mitad de la fiesta, después de comidas y bailes era hora de los brindis, todos los invitados comenzaron a decir como conocieron a Zetsu y todo lo que él era que los había juntado a él inexplicablemente, una magia que solo el poseía, hasta ahora todos lo habían hecho llorar, siempre se había considerado alguien solo, que solo tenía a Mai, pero ahora que lo veía bien tenía a mucha más gente que en verdad lo quería por ser él.

Habían guardado lo mejor para el final, Madara se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a hablar

—Cuando conocí a Zetsu no sabía nada de él, lo veía como un trabajador más de mi casa, después de conocerlo por un tiempo me di cuenta de que había algo en él, algo que me atraía mucho y no podía evitarlo, después en un ataque de… ejem… celos, le confesé finalmente lo que sentía por él, sentí mucha alegría cuando supe que él también sentía lo mismo y aunque tuvimos muchas peleas, unas más fuertes que otras y me castigó con abstinencia por varios meses—Al decir esto todos rieron incluido Zetsu—No se rían, es enserio—Dijo Madara triste al recordar esos meses de tortura pura—Pero al final nada pudo con este sentimiento, al saber que tenías cáncer tuve mucho miedo, no quería perderte, pero al final estás aquí conmigo, hiciste de todo para curarte y lo lograste, eres la persona más valiente que he conocido y te amo, te amo más que a mi propia vida y… —De pronto Madara su paró justo enfrente de Zetsu y se hincó al estilo príncipe sacando de la bolsa de su saco una cajita negra, Zetsu se sorprendió de sobremanera por ese acto—es por eso que quiero preguntarte… Zetsu ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Preguntó finalmente Madara, algunos invitados miraban la escena bastante sorprendidos, mientras otros ya no tanto, un trío muy particular para ser exactos, ya que habían sido quienes ayudaron al Uchiha a elegir el anillo, Zetsu aún seguía en shock pero enseguida reaccionó sonriendo mientras una lagrimitas escurrían por sus mejillas

—Por supuesto que sí Madara ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Respondió Zetsu lanzándose a abrazar al mayor, todos aplaudieron emocionados y algunos hasta con lágrimas, Madara separó a Zetsu de él solo un momento para ponerle el hermoso anillo de oro y una pequeña esmeralda verde en su dedo

—Se te ve hermoso—Dijo Madara para después besarlo, los invitados gritaban emocionados y felices mientras veían a la hermosa futura pareja de esposos en medio de la sala absortos en un dulce beso y un abrazo.

Después de un tiempo ya estaba casi todo listo para la gran fecha, la boda más grande del año, el novio mayor ya se encontraba fuera de la iglesia hecho un manojo de nervios, sí, ya se había casado una vez, pero esta vez sí amaba a su futuro esposo y además este sería nada más ni nada más que su jardinero, Zetsu, Madara sonrió al pensar que todo eso había empezado por que Zetsu había llegado a su casa a trabajar como jardinero. Pero aún con todos los recuerdos lindos estaba muy nervioso, ya hasta la corbata que hacía juego con su traje negro estaba toda hecha un desastre

—Escucha Madara, no arruines todo, si te caes en la iglesia por los nervios todos se burlarán de ti y Zetsu no querrá saber nada de ti a causa de la vergüenza—Dijo Kisame burlón

—No necesitaba eso Kisame—Dijo molesto el Uchiha

—Hay eres un amargado, bueno, tan solo respira hondo, no te dejes llevar por los nervios, al fin y al cabo en la noche podrás desquitar todas tus emociones con Zetsu—Dijo divertido el tiburón, Madara no pudo evitar pensar en la excitante noche de bodas con su esposo, Dios, que genial se escuchaba eso.

Y mientras el novio era un gran nudo de emociones, el novio menor no estaba mucho mejor

—Dios Zetsu tranquilo, estas temblando—Dijo Akira tratando de acomodar el moño de la corbata de Zetsu que hacía juego con su hermoso traje blanco

—Tranquilízate Zetsu, todo saldrá bien—Decía Itachi peinando el cabello de Zetsu, aunque era inútil ya que tenía un cabello muy rebelde y volvía a acomodarse como siempre cuando quitaba el cepillo

—Lo… lo sé… pero entiéndanme esto es realmente muy extraño, siento que voy a desmayarme—Dijo Zetsu tratando de respirar hondo

—Por favor no te vayas a desmayar en plena boda, queremos una fiesta en el salón que apartamos no en el hospital—Dijo Akira bromeando un poco

—Respira y piensa que todo va a salir bien—Dijo Itachi tratando de calmar al bicolor que parecía un poco más tranquilo gracias a sus amigos.

Ya en la iglesia Madara estaba parado frente al padre esperando a su futuro esposo entrar por la gran puerta, de pronto la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y de la puerta entró el novio menor tomado del brazo de Kisame, al llegar hasta donde estaban el novio mayor y el sacerdote, Kisame le entregó a Zetsu a Madara

—Mas te vale cuidarlo bien, si no te enfrentarás a mí—Dijo Kisame mitad en broma y mitad en serio, Madara sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a Zetsu

—Te ves hermoso—Le dijo Madara a Zetsu sonriendo

—Tú también te ves muy guapo—Dijo Zetsu también sonriendo

Y así dio inicio la ceremonia, todo era increíble, la bonita iglesia, los invitados, los regalos, todo pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el aura invisible pero extremadamente fuerte que expedían los novios, un aura de puro amor, al al final el sacerdote preguntó lo más esperado de la ceremonia, los novios sin esperar más dijeron ''Acepto'' sumamente felices y dieron por terminada la ceremonia con un beso lleno de todas sus emociones.

Después todos se dirigieron al salón en donde sería la fiesta, fueron muchos bailes, bromas, accidentes, felicitaciones y alegrías, tanto que todos los invitados y los novios estaban exhaustos, aunque estos últimos no tanto como para no disfrutar de la tan deseada noche de bodas.

Ya casi por la madrugada llegaron a la mansión Uchiha y ahí rápidamente se dirigieron a la habitación del azabache

—Espérame un momento ¿Sí? —Dijo Zetsu, Madara asintió mientras veía a su ahora esposo irse al baño, espero unos momentos hasta que de ahí salió el peliverde, vestía una bonita bata verde que le llegaba hasta los muslos pero se transparentaba demasiado, Madara al verlo se quedó con la boca abierta y hasta podría jugar que una mosca se le metió, Zetsu río por la cara de su esposo y lentamente se acercó a la cama—Y ahora… ¿En qué íbamos? —Preguntó seductoramente besando el cuello del azabache, este gruñó y lo separó de él para besarlo.

Si así iba a ser su vida a partir de ahora no le importaría en lo absoluto, después de todo felices o enojados, se amaban y si de una cosa estaban seguros era que jamás se separarían.

**Fin**

¡Waaaa! ¡Aún no puedo creer que ya esté terminado! bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en verdad gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, los que lo marcaron como favorito a todos!

Para este final quise hacer un poco de perversión y comedia, de verdad disfruté haciendo la última escena y la de la boda ¡Aaaah!

Bueno de nuevo gracias y saben que los quiero mucho mucho ¡MUCHÍSIMO!

Por cierto, quisiera decirles mi facebook pero ya no tengo XD pero tengo Whatsapp, quien quiera hablar conmigo mándenme un mensaje por Inbox y le paso mi numero *Ale esto va más que nada dirigido a ti, si tienes Whats háblame ¿va? para que podamos hablar como antes TTwTT*

¡Los amo, los amo, los amo! Gracias por todo de nuevo y espero que les haya gustado este final n.n


End file.
